My School Your School
by mizu99
Summary: Another year in Konoha high where Naruto and his friends meet a new exchange student by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke suddenly has eyes on Naruto and what is a poor boy is supposed to do! Sasunaru for later chapters…..
1. Prologue

Title: My School Your School

Author: Mizu99

Rating: Pg-13 and up

Summary: Another year in Konoha high where Naruto and his friends meet a new exchange student by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke suddenly has eyes on Naruto and what is a poor boy is supposed to do?! Sasunaru for later chapters…..

**My School Your School**

Prologue:

'Ring' Naruto's alarm clock made waking up a blond hair boy. Naruto was under white sheets in a messy heap. Smacking the clock he got up to take a shower. Washing his tanned skin, he finished putting on a creamy colored towel. It was 5 o'clock in the morning as Naruto dressed himself up. Fixing his hair the water was already boiled so that he can make his coffee.

'Another year in high school,' Naruto thought grabbing his book bag and slipping on his rubber shoes. Wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue sweater he ran to school. Stopping by a bakery he bought some bread to bring with him to school.

"Hey Naruto you're out early!" Kiba said while on his scooter.

"Yeah so it's a new year. Also how was your summer vacation?" Naruto asked Kiba while jogging with his friend.

"It was awesome!" Kiba shouts picking up the speed.

------------Konoha High School------------

They both arrived at school where Kiba parked his scooter bike. Naruto entered as he walked to his locker opening it. Letters came out of his locker in large envelopes. Picking up the letters he stuffed them inside his bag. Finally he got through the papers he found his shoes switching them.

"Naruto!!" A pink haired girl called out.

Naruto looked to see who it was turning his head around. It was his friend Sakura who ran in huffing and puffing. They were childhood friends since when they were 5 years old. Naruto flashed a smile asking if she was alright.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yeah Naruto, I'm fine. Also how are you doing at home? Do you need help?"

"No Sakura, I'm fine at home thank you…."

Sakura knew of Naruto's living conditions ever since. Naruto helped Sakura out holding her book bag. Sakura thanked him as they walked to homeroom.

"So Naruto are you eating well and how are the bills?"

"Sakura thank you for your concern but I'm okay."

Sakura nodded swinging her book bag side to side. Naruto would discuss about the New Year while looking at his friend. Sakura wore the same top as Naruto but wore a black skirt. Her socks reached up to her knees as the school shoes are black.

They entered their homeroom class seating themselves down. Kiba walked in also sitting down in front of them. All of them looked at their watches seeing that they had an hour left. They got up and started talking.

"So how was your summer break?" Kiba asked.

"It was okay." Naruto answered.

"I went to Hawaii!" Sakura told clapping her hands.

"Awesome Sakura! Me I went to Egypt!" Kiba also said putting a fist to his chest.

Naruto smiled for the two since his summer break was just staying home. Kiba kept on talking to Sakura about what they did as Sakura did the same.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kiba!!" Ino called in front of the classroom. Next to her were Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji. They all greeted each other and made a circle around Naruto's desk. Soon the door slides open again revealing their quiet friend Shino.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto called out.

Shino raised his hand in a small gesture going to his desk. Ino was happy to see her boyfriend as she held him. Then the bell's ring and the group went to their seats as other students entered. They all waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hello class! We have a new student today in our homeroom! Now please come on in." The teacher called out after entering the classroom.

"Good Morning Iruka-sensei! Everyone in the class said in unison.

End of Prologue:

Hello this is the High School Fiction of Naruto and well this one is just I made a few days ago. Well anyways the other stories are coming up as I type this down I guess…. But anyways please review on how this goes and see ya next time!


	2. Exchange Student

Chapter 1: Exchange student

A young boy with raven hair walked inside the classroom casually. Every girl gasped in shock of his attire.

"Wow he's hot…" A young student whispered.

Other whispers kept on going when Iruka slammed the book on the table. Everyone jumped as Iruka spoke.

"Okay everyone stop your yapping! Now this boy is named Sasuke Uchiha who just transferred from Suna. So Sasuke you'll sit right there besides Naruto. Naruto raise your hand."

Naruto pulled his arm up slightly as that Sasuke can see. Sasuke walked down the isle reaching his seat. He sat down placing his bag on top of his desk taking out a folder. The folder was white and in bold letter print it said "All Classes" on the side. Sasuke wore a Konoha uniform with dark blue colors and black shoes. Naruto looked at him and then at the teacher waiting to know all his classes. Iruka passed out a yellow paper saying what there classes were. Naruto observed his classes turning to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan what's your classes?" Naruto asked with a large smile.

Sakura handed her paper to Naruto who observed it. He smiled and told her that they all have the same class. Suddenly his phone vibrated asking Iruka if he can go to the bathroom. Iruka gave him permission asking someone to come along with him. Sakura offered she as the two left the class.

---------In the Hall-----

Naruto answered the phone putting it to his ear.

"Hello…"

'Hi, Naruto it's me mom… How are you?' The voice asked.

"Mom, I'm good" Naruto answered in a tiring voice.

'I won't be there for another week.'

"Okay then…"

'I'll bring the money soon.'

"Yeah okay"

'Alright then bye!'

"Bye…"

Naruto hanged up his phone as he walked inside the bathroom. He washed his face looking at the bathroom mirror. Sakura was waiting outside leaning against the wall she saw Naruto come out asking a question.

"Who called?"

"It's my mom and she is coming probably next week."

"Okay then let's go to class."

Naruto nodded and walked with Sakura entering their homeroom. Iruka was discussing there days in school while everyone groaned in boredom.

"Okay then class you will attend only two more which is your P.E and your 6th period class. Now you go to nutrition. Dismiss!" Iruka sternly told.

Everyone got up as they walked out of the class for nutrition. Naruto was the last to leave opening some of his letters. He looked at them in disgust at the large amount of papers in his desk. Soon finishing the letters he crumbled them throwing it into the trash can. He saw Sakura outside the door as she talked.

"Naruto, she coming soon?"

"Yea, I guess but don't worry…"

Sakura nodded as they met their friends. All of them knew of Naruto's living alone but other than that nothing.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled as he faced the group.

The juniors were there in the group where Lee stood up.

"Hey Naruto my rival! How was your break?"

"It was good Lee…."

"Good, now sit with us!"

Lee told Naruto an empty spot in the bench. Naruto was handed some food from his friends. Thanking them he ate the variety of food as everyone talked.

"Hey Sakura, that Sasuke boy is hot!" Ino shouts.

"Yeah I know, hey let's invite him to lunch after school." Sakura says.

"But where too?" Shikamaru added.

"I know at the ice cream parlor and I'll treat you guys!" Ino exclaims.

"Alright!" Everyone agreed.

-------------------P.E------------------

Everyone dressed up as they went on track. The teacher Asuma was standing there as he made a whistle. The class gathered in front of him.

"Okay, this class we will do 2 laps around the track and that's it for today."

All the girls grumbled as the boy's cheered. Naruto was in the front next to Kiba and Sasuke. Then Asuma gave a signal using his pistol gun. Naruto then dashed being the first one in front. He was used to running since he was little. Finishing his 1st lap. Sasuke kept up with Naruto's speed as the two went head to head with each other. Kiba and the others lost their breath when Shikamaru complained.

"Thos two are troublesome…"

"I know what you mean." Kiba admits.

Finally Naruto and Sasuke had done their 2nd lap being worn out. Naruto fell back on the grass lying down as he closed his eyes. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto soon gazing his eyes upon him. 'Man he has a great body… What am I thinking?!' Sasuke thought as his face turned red.

"Alright class time to dress up and see you Wednesday!" Asuma announced.

Naruto got up to see Sasuke red.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke went back to reality soon getting up. Naruto was confused as he left to the lockers. They changed to their school clothes as they walked to lunch.

----------------Sasuke------------

He dressed up leaving the locker room walking down the hall when he heard a girl scream. Turning around he saw Sakura right besides him.

"Hello Sasuke…" Greeted Sakura.

Sasuke just stared at her as she continued. It was lunch time so they sat down near a bench. Sakura then continued the conversation asking Sasuke something.

"Sasuke do you have anything to do later?"

"No not really why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, I was thinking if you can hang out with my friend's after school." Sakura explained.

"Umm, is it okay with you?" Sakura added.

"I'll see but where can I find you." Sasuke replied.

"In front of the school." Sakura answered happily.

"Okay then sees you." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter and yes things will get right down sexy… Anyways I also forgot to put disclaimer so I'll do it down here….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters besides if I did Naruto will be my brother…

Anyways well I'm done for this chapter and I am slowly working on the next chapter… However, I am working on two different stories which one is Kakanaru and the other is a D.N.Angel story…. So yeah just stay tuned for new upcoming stories in the future! Bye!!


	3. Living Conditions

Chapter 2: Living Conditions

Naruto was walking out of the locker room as he opened his bag. He didn't throw away all the letters from the locker so he read the rest of them. Suddenly someone walked besides him as they stutter.

"H-hi Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

Naruto looked up putting his letters away greeting Hinata. Hinata was the same age as Naruto with her hair down all the way past her shoulders. Usually Hinata was shy around Naruto nonetheless kind to him. Sometimes Hinata would pack lunch for Naruto and help him on his homework. Hinata took out a small lunch box handing it to Naruto.

"Y-your lunch Naruto-kun…"

"Thank you Hinata!" Naruto thanked when he placed a small kiss on Hinata's cheek.

The young girl blushed up to her forehead making a small squeak. Naruto asked what's wrong with her only to find out she fainted. Naruto carried her into their homeroom class setting her on her seat. Still concerned of her well being Naruto took off his sweater revealing a white t-shirt covering Hinata.

-------------Minutes Later----------

Hinata woke up to see Naruto asleep besides her. Naruto's jacket fell on the floor when she picked it up and placed it on Naruto when she left. Naruto woke up to see his jacket on him as he puts it on. He opened Hinata's lunchbox taking off the orange handkerchief. The food was absolutely amazing when he saw the vegetables and the sushi with small pieces of fruit all neatly placed. Taking one bite he found that it was delicious. Finishing the food he wiped his mouth and fixed the box while he tied the handkerchief back on.

He got up from his seat when he saw a letter inside his desk. Picking up the letter he reads it and saw what it says:

Dear Monster,

Hehe, that's right that you are the monster. You killed your beloved father and made your mom miserable!! Monster! Monster!

From,

Someone who hates you!

Naruto stuffed the sheet of paper in his desk roughly as he walked outside the classroom to take in some air. The small paper fluttered to the floor where a raven hair student picked it up next to Naruto's desk.

---------------After school------------------

Naruto and his friends waited for Sasuke to come by. Naruto returned the box to Hinata thanking her for the lunch. Ino was next to Shino who was sitting quietly. Kiba was on his scooter while the rest called their parents to tell them they won't come home till later. Then Sasuke walked out of the school meeting Naruto's group. All the girls began to cheer as they walked to the parlor. They all sat on the mini tables as they kept talking about their summer.

"So Sasuke, where did you come from and why you moved here?" Kiba asked when Sakura punched him.

"That's too personal you baka!" Sakura snapped while Kiba gripped his head.

"Oww, okay man I'm sorry." Kiba apologized still wincing from the punch.

"It's okay… I came from Suna and I moved due to family problems…." Sasuke told as his face was emotionless.

'Family problems, huh….' Naruto thought licking his chocolate ice cream. Sakura noticed that Naruto was quiet as she walked towards him.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's nothing and I need to go home you know…" Naruto replied smiling brightly.

Sakura turned around and told Naruto to take care. Sasuke looked at him and asked if he can visit his house. Naruto ignored him where everyone said good bye's as they left too.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto stared at Sasuke who was walking casually with him.

Then Sasuke stopped moving and opened his bag taking out the letter from before.

"What the heck is this?" Sasuke asked putting the paper on Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes widen snatching the paper away from him.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He snarled stuffing the note in his pocket.

"Besides your desk and it fell from the seat." Sasuke answered looking straight at Naruto.

"Why are they calling you a monster?"

"It's none of your business." Naruto sternly told.

"Well now it's my business and why did it say you killed your dad?" Sasuke added while Naruto became angrier.

"These are none of your damn business and forget you ever saw this!!" Naruto shouted as he ran off home.

Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his face. He checked his cell and saw Naruto's number in it since he asked Sakura for it. Walking home he puts his dark blue cell away. Arriving at his house he opened the door to see the whole house empty. Checking the house phone he saw the voice message blinking red meaning he got some messages. Playing the messages he heard someone on the phone.

"Sasuke it's me dad. Answer your damn phone…! Anyways how is school and over here in Suna everyone is okay just call us back bye…"

Sasuke deleted the message and found there was no more. He grabbed a small milk cartoon drinking from it and crushed it. Throwing it in the trash he dressed up and did his homework. Finishing his homework he thought about traveling to Naruto's house. Then his butler came in bowing to Sasuke as Sasuke left.

-Naruto-

Naruto was running as he reached his apartment. Stopping from running he walked upstairs where one of his neighbors threw a glare. Naruto walked right past him when there was a blow to his stomach. Naruto coughed out blood as he got up holding the rail.

"You should greet your neighbor's monster…" The neighbor reported when he kicked Naruto in the face going downstairs.

"Yes sir…" Naruto breathes out picking himself up.

Entering his home he shuts the door when he coughed some more. Wincing he tried to get up only to fall back down again. Crawling to his bedroom he laid himself down taking in some breaths. 'Dammit, I need to do my homework.' Naruto thought as he slowly got up. Finishing his homework the door bell rang. Naruto got up from his seat cleaning the table when he opened the door.

"You didn't greet your neighbor… Plus it's way over due your bill…" The manager snapped.

"I'll get it soon just by next week please…" Naruto told kindly.

"I need that money you monster!" The manager told.

All of a sudden a group of people cracked their knuckles. They punched Naruto everywhere (A/N: If I mean everywhere then I mean everywhere). Naruto winced then another man grabbed him by the arms as another pulled his pants down.

"Noooo……" Naruto cried out knowing what they will do.

"Heh, if I do this to you I'm for sure you won't be innocent." He explained with a snicker.

Naruto was slammed upon the floor where he banged his head. Naruto winced looking up to see the man unzip his pants where as other men stood outside the door to guard. Unzipping his pants he walked towards Naruto grabbing the hair as he slammed his cock to the young boy's mouth.

"Don't bite…" He sneered shoving down himself into Naruto's throat.

Naruto began to suck slowly as his throat became dry with precum. Soon the predator came in straight into Naruto's mouth.

"Now it's my turn to make you come…." The man added.

"No please don't…" Naruto said.

"Heh, too late…" The man answered.

Then the elder man thrust himself all the way in making Naruto yelp. He did it many times where Naruto felt a warm liquid come out of his entrance which was blood. Naruto then came with a yell as the man did the same. The enemy zipped his pants up to see a broken teen on the floor covered with cum and blood out of his entrance.

"My name is Hang and thanks for that…" Hang said as he shuts the door when one of his men slashed Naruto's arms making the finishing touches.

They all left when another teen walked in to see Naruto. He picked Naruto up and cleaned him up. Then it was time to go where he left the boy. The boy was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hello and how are you doing? Well I am sorry for not answering to all your reviews… Anyways here is the next chapter of My School Your School… Hope you enjoyed! I have been very sick lately so I will try to upload as soon as I can… So please review! 


	4. Injuries and Absences

Chapter 3 Injuries and Absence

-Konoha high-

(1st period class-math)

"Well good morning class and how you are today." Their teacher Mrs. Kurenai says holding her book.

"Good Morning Kurenai-Sensei." The class says.

"Okay time to take attendance."

Kurenai gets her roll book putting it a absent on the board. She called out names when she went to Naruto's.

"Okay Naruto is absent today." Kurenai writes Naruto's name under absent.

Then she worked out problems on the board as she gave her lesson. Students wondered why Naruto wasn't here today. Naruto's friends then went to their next class saying that they will meet at after school.

-After School-

Naruto's friends meet in the front of the school waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke walked casually towards the group. Sakura was worried about Naruto as she ran towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san do you know what happened to Naruto?" She asked.

"Naruto? I don't know what happened?" He answered.

Everyone in the group still thought on what happened to Naruto when the bell rang. The group separated going home leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. Sakura said she'll visit Naruto and she left.

"Sakura I'm coming too." Sasuke called out.

"Okay then." Sakura replied leaving.

They were near Naruto's home as Sakura led the way. Sasuke followed right behind Sakura. Knocking on the door they found out that the door was unlocked. Sasuke quietly came in as he saw Naruto last night on the floor. He grabbed Sakura's arm telling her something.

"Sakura... I think something bad happened to Naruto." Sasuke muttered, trying not to wake up the sleeping blonde.

"What do you-. Oh my god" Sakura screamed as she saw the prone figure on the ground. He was caked with blood and cum, cuts and bruises littering his body.

Naruto stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Please, not Naruto." Sakura whimpered as she saw the person who was like her brother in this state.

"I want you to pretend like this never happened. Tell Iruka tomorrow, I won't be at school tomorrow." Sasuke walked over and picked up the blonde, holding him bridal style.

"Ok." Sakura sobbed, tears prickling her eyes. She tried to be strong for Naruto, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." He said. He took his phone out and called his butler.

10 minutes later a limo pulled up. Sasuke puts Naruto in, laying him down.

"Sakura I'm going now." Sasuke called out and gave Sakura his address.

"Thank you Sasuke." Wiping her tears she then grabbed a few piles of clothes giving them to Sasuke.

Sasuke left Naruto's home as he told his butler to drive them home. Naruto was still unconscious but some blood was dried up. Sasuke looked at the body when he shook his head.

-Sasuke's Home-

Sasuke got Naruto out of the car as his butler took out the other items in the car. Then Sasuke heard someone walk in the corridors when it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi saw Sasuke carry a fragile boy when he spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke who is that?" Sasuke took off his shoes.

"None of your business… Anyways what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked after placing the wounded boy in his room.

"Oh, I won't stay long just father wants me to check on you." Itachi replied drinking a glass of water.

"Whatever." Sasuke went to his room closing the door.

His room was elegant with dark blue curtains and a king sized bed. It was neat and roomy that you can place another bed inside. All the furniture has glistened in the sun and without any dust bunnies. The carpet was blood red with the Uchiha symbol in the middle. He had a white couch with plastic on top to make it clear. Wooden furniture was two closets one with clothes and the other was essential items. Naruto was on top of the white couch smeared in blood ad so on. Sasuke opened another cabinet taking out a first aid kit, grabbing a chair sitting besides Naruto. Sasuke treated the wounds finding out that his arms were broken. Then he cleaned the other wounds cleaning them with alcohol.

"Nggg." Naruto winced as his chest rose up in pain.

"Stay still." Sasuke told holding Naruto down as he bandaged him.

After cleaning the wounds he called his butler who walked in.

"Sasuke-sama, what do you need?" The butler asked.

"Can you get me an extra bed?" Sasuke told still holding the blonde in his arms.

Naruto worn cleaner clothes but was sort of limp in Sasuke's arms. The butler soon got a bed from other servants. Sasuke left the room still holding Naruto as they fixed the bed. Hours later, Sasuke re-entered the room placing the unconscious boy on the bed. He took a blue blanket and wrapped the blonde with it. Sasuke went to his desk to do his homework. Soon Naruto groaned but couldn't get up. He looks up to see a white colored ceiling not like his wooden ceiling at home.

"So you're awake." Sasuke surprised Naruto who was still laid motionless on the bed.

Naruto turned his head to face the young teen that turned his chair to face Naruto. Sasuke wore some glasses holding a book in his hand. He wore a black pants and a white long sleeved collared shirt. He took off his spectacles placing them on his wooden table with paper work and homework scattered all over in his desk. He got up walking towards Naruto whose vision was still blurred.

"No, get away from me!" Naruto shouts still thinking someone is up to attacking him.

"Dobe, it's me Sasuke." Sasuke explained trying not to scare Naruto.

"The new kid Sasuke…" Naruto recalled. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You're at my house after you've been… You know…" Sasuke sat beside Naruto.

Naruto looked up with a confused look and then he remembered what happened last night. His eyes widen in shock recalling on what happened. He started coughing roughly when blood came out of his mouth. Sasuke then immediately checks out Naruto's vital signs. Naruto's eyes soon closed, showing he was going to sleep. Sasuke then let's Naruto go to sleep finishing his homework. After finishing his homework it was already 8 at night. He cleans up his books and homework putting them away. Taking his shower his butler called him for dinner. Sasuke took his seat opposite from Itachi. The butler said that dinner is T-bone steak with string beans. Sasuke never liked this kind of meal but he had to get used to it.

"So ototo how was your school?" Itachi asked picking up the food and placing it at his own mouth.

"I'm fine okay… Also when are you going back?" Sasuke ate his food, finishing it when he wiped his mouth.

"Well I will leave tomorrow afternoon right after you leave school." Itachi responded stuffing another mouthful.

"I won't be going to school tomorrow…"

"Oh, why not?" Itachi asked.

"Well I have business to attend to tomorrow." Sasuke got up from his seat almost leaving the diner table when Itachi spoke up.

"It must be him, isn't it?"

"None of your damn business!!" Sasuke snapped walking away.

Itachi continued eating his food while the T.V. was on. 'Ring' the house phone went and Itachi answered the phone. The phone call was from his manager in Suna.

"Hello Boss?"

"Itachi we need you here in Suna tomorrow morning immediately!" His boss Pein snapped.

"Yes sir… I will be there in the morning why?" Itachi asked.

"Well Itachi your friend Kisame couldn't get your job… Plus you need to be on patrol…" Pein explained flipping through papers in the other line.

"Okay Boss sees you…" Itachi said hanging up the phone.

He called his butler and asked his butler to change the ticket. The butler immediately changed the ticket when the phone rang again. Itachi answered the phone hearing his father.

"Itachi where is your brother?" His father asked.

"He's here… Sasuke!!" Itachi called out.

Sasuke came downstairs with a grunt. Itachi signaled his hand to the phone while the butler was out changing the ticket. Sasuke grabbed the phone where he heard his father.

"Sasuke, Itachi got his schedule changed also your mother is asking for a butler. So will you be fine living alone?" His father asked.

"I'll be fine dad…." Sasuke huffed.

"Okay then I will visit tomorrow to pick up the butler only…." Mr. Uchiha explained.

"Alright anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"No, good bye!!" His father slammed the phone on the table hanging up.

Sasuke took off the phone off his ear placing it back on its machine. He walked up stairs shutting the door of his room. Itachi went to his room closing the door as the butler took care of the plates.

-Sasuke-

He closed and locked the door turning the lights on his room. He turned on the computer going on his aim. Sasuke saw Sakura added him as a friend. He checked his email to see that he has an email from his mom who was checking how he was doing. Then he greeted Sakura and turned off his computer going to sleep. He changed into dark blue pajamas with a night cap with an Uchiha sign on it. Pulling the bed sheet over him heard sniffles from Naruto's bed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out getting no answer.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke called a little louder where Naruto woke up.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke questioned staring at the blonde.

"None of your business…." Naruto answered closing his eyes.

"Whatever…" Sasuke closed his eyes falling to sleep.

-Next Day-

(In class 2nd period-English)

"Okay everyone except Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki is present." Iruka said.

"Yes Iruka sensei." The class answered.

"Alright turn to page 120 in your textbooks and---"Iruka stopped looking at his watch then at the calendar.

Everyone was silent waiting for what's going on. Iruka soon checked the schedule and then replied that they go out early. Everyone cheered as Naruto's friends were in concern. Sakura was holding out her phone and called her parents.

"Hello mom… I'll be sleeping over at a friends house okay? I'll come by now to grab my sleeping clothes. Yes and okay then see you."

Sakura hanged up her phone and soon said good bye to her friends. She then rushed out of school running home. Arriving at home she opened the gates and enters the pink colored house. Her mother was working on some paper works. She greeted her mother she ran to her room packing up some clothes. A knock came at the door as she opened it. Her mother walked in sitting on the bed.

"Sakura who is this friend you are going to stay with and for how long?"

"Mom it's just a friend and for may be a couple of days. Just telling you it's not for months."

"Okay sweetie but is this friend a boy?"

"Yes mom it's a boy but his parent's live with him."

"So the mom's there too?"

"Yes mom. Now please leave me alone to pack."

"Okay sweetie just checking since you knows how your dad has been."

"Yes mom I know."

"Also Sakura I and your father will not be home for a couple of months. Is that fine?"

"Yes… When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Okay."

Sakura finished packing her clothes and other materials soon leaving her house. She was looking at her phone checking out Sasuke's address. Once near Sasuke's home she saw a black limo in the front. Hiding herself she waited for the car to be gone.

-Sasuke-

(Morning)

Sasuke yawned scratching his eyes. Getting up from the bed he walked to his bathroom washing his face. Wiping his face he walked downstairs seeing Itachi and his father.

"Hello Sasuke." His father said looking at his on.

"Hi Sasuke." Itachi said holding one bag.

"Hello…" Sasuke said.

They stayed silence when the butler came in. Sasuke's father nodded at something soon leaving. Itachi waved a good bye as him and the butler left the house.

"Okay Sasuke we are going so good-bye." His father said grabbing another bag slamming the door shut.

The door made a large sound as Sasuke stood there walking back upstairs. Still being stiff he heard the limo turn on and drove away. Walking towards a window he saw it making a turn around the block. Slumping on the floor he sighed and heard the door bell ring. 'Who the hell is that?' Sasuke asked when he jumped downstairs. He opened the door to see a pink haired girl in front of him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked leading her inside the house.

"Oh, well I just want to hang out with you… Especially Naruto. How is he?" Sakura said placing her bags on the couch.

"He's asleep." Sasuke told.

They both walked to an empty room were Sasuke was telling Sakura she can stay in. Helping her unpack they walked to Sasuke's bedroom.

"Wow, you've got an elegant bedroom." Sakura said examining the room.

"Nggg." Naruto groaned waking up.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed holding the blonde.

"Huh, what's going on?" Naruto asked when he remembered what happened.

"Naruto good thing you're okay." Sakura said.

Sasuke walked over besides them as he checked Naruto's wounds. Naruto winced slightly as Sasuke treated them. After the treating Naruto, Sasuke puts the aid kit away.

"Well you can move now." Sasuke huffed.

"Thanks Sasuke and Sakura you know?" Naruto turned to see Sakura.

"Yes Naruto I know but I didn't tell anyone." Sakura answered.

"Okay that's good to hear." Naruto replied.

Suddenly Naruto's cell phone rang and vibrated on the floor. Naruto picked up it up checking who it was when he whispered.

"Mom…."

* * *

Well here is the next chapter and sorry for taking so long… Anyways here is a preview on the next chapter… This is a reward for those people who commented:

Chapter 4 Family Prefaces

"**That was Naruto's mom…." Sakura responded after grabbing a first aid kit.**

**---------**

"**How did your dad die?" Sasuke asked facing Naruto.**

"**Sasuke I told you that were personal and Naruto seems to not be ready. Will you just leave it alone?"**

"**I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized.**

"**It's fine since he's already involved more than enough." Naruto answered as concern lit up in Sakura's eyes.**

**----------**

**Well here is the preview and you find out about Naruto's life!**

**Anyway Please review!**


	5. Family Prefaces

Chapter 4 Family Prefaces

(A/N: This contains child abuse! Read at your own risk!)

"Mom…"

"Naruto who is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto soon rushed out of the house and was outside.

"Hello…" Naruto answered.

"Naruto, I'll be at your place in 4 hours." His mother told sternly.

"Okay, mom but for how long?"

"Don't ask stupid questions and I'll meet you there!?" His mother snapped hanging up the phone.

Naruto was too shocked and stood there. Sasuke walked out of the house with Sakura staring at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked in concern.

"I'll be back hopefully tomorrow okay. Bye!" Naruto dashed home.

"I wonder what's up." Sasuke was confused walking back inside.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered walking back in too.

-Naruto-

Regardless of the pain that struck on his leg he ran home. Jogging up stairs he rushed to his door unlocking it. Entering his home he began cleaning up of all the mess on the floor making the area spotless. Suddenly blood dripped from the bandages on Naruto's arms.

"Shit!" He cursed grabbing a first aid kit.

Soon fixed up he took out a gray sports jacket putting it on top of a white t-shirt. He changed his pants to jeans when the door bell rang. Naruto walked out of the room opening the door. It was his mother with silky black hair and cold blue eyes. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and a skirt up to her knees. Wearing black high heeled shoes she moved her way in.

"Hello mo---"Naruto tried to greet her only to have a glare from his mother.

"I suppose you didn't cause any trouble to the manager did you?" His mother scoffed sitting down on a recliner.

"No I didn't…" Naruto answered closing the door slowly.

"Good since I don't want anymore trouble from a pathetic child like you." His mom scolds crossing her legs as she took out something from her bag.

"Would you like some tea, mom?" Naruto asked walking towards the kitchen.

"No, thank you since you might have out poison inside it. Plus I don't want anything from a monster child like you. I wish you weren't alive then Minato would have still live. Anyways here is the money and I'm going." Naruto's mom spat getting up.

Naruto then accidentally tripped dropping some tea on his mom. His mother gasped and kicked Naruto in the face with her heel.

"How dare you---"His mother shouts.

"I-I'm sorry mom." Naruto apologized.

Naruto got up and handed a towel to his mom only to get his hand slapped away.

"Don't you dare touch me! You stupid child!" His mother screamed and slapped Naruto in the face.

Then she grabbed her bag and slammed it to one of Naruto's arm when it made a crack.

"Mom, stop please!" Naruto begged.

"Shut up! You---"She soon stopped when someone slapped her.

"Madam, please stop hurting you're son." Sakura said.

"Why you! Whatever bye Naruto!" His mother shouts leaving the apartment closing the door with a bang.

Naruto slumped to the floor with a bruised cheek and a useless right arm. Sakura rushed to his side checking out her friend. The door cracked open revealing a raven haired teen. Naruto soon spat out some blood and fell unconscious.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed out trying to wake Naruto up.

"Don't worry Sakura he will be fine." Sasuke assured her.

"Anyways who was that?" Sasuke asked picking up the blonde.

"That was Naruto's mom." Sakura responded after grabbing a first aid kit.

Sakura treated Naruto carefully bandaging up the right arm. Sasuke sat in the recliner waiting for what's going on. Sakura soon gets up putting away the aid kit in the cabinet.

"So how do you know Naruto's mom?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I and Naruto were childhood friends since we were five."

"Oh I see but why is Naruto living alone?"

"Sasuke I don't know why you are asking but just stop."

"Well Sakura I want to know since we are classmates and now I'm involved."

"Naruto will tell you in a better time or when he is ready."

"What happened to his dad?"

Sakura froze and then relaxed still putting away some items. Sasuke looked at her with a confused look.

"So what happened?" Sasuke repeated.

"Well his father died…" Sakura explained turning back and sat next to Naruto.

"But how---"Sasuke soon stopped seeing Naruto waking up from the couch.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm fine thank you…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke called out.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"How did your dad die?" Sasuke asked facing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen and he stood still there unable to answer. The room became silent and was broken when Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke I told you that were personal and Naruto seems to not be ready. Will you just leave it alone?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"It's fine since he's involved more than enough." Naruto answered as concern lifts up in Sakura's face.

"But Naruto—"She spoke up standing besides her childhood friend.

"Anyways my dad well I was young and living with my father along with my mother. It was around when I was 8 years old celebrating my dad's promotion. My birthday was the day after so we thought about celebrating it. It was fall season where it was raining a grip…"Naruto paused trying to hold in the tears.

"Naruto.." Sakura handed a cup of water.

"Anyways, we were traveling around a slippery side of a mountain. We were careful until a truck came by and we slipped. My father died instantly as he was on top of my mom. I was in the middle with a few injuries." Naruto added when he had flashbacks.

-Accident-

A brown car that was old yet useful lay upside down. The mud had tracks of where the car slides. A couple and a young child were inside the ragged car. The father was on top of the mother as his blood was spilled around the car. The wife was in shock as she screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Minato! Minato!"

She tried to shake her husband only to see him with a large head wound and his eyes closed. His body was below normal temperature as the wife kept yelling.

"D-daddy… Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" Naruto asked as blood dripped on the side of his head.

The wife immediately called the ambulance was they were taken to the hospital. Naruto was fine with a cut on his head and a few bruises. Doctors came in to the room where the family was located.

"Mam… I'm sorry but your husband died from the accident." A doctor informed as Naruto's mom bursts in tears.

"No not Minato…" She cried covering her face as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen and he too started crying.

-Year later-

Naruto and his mom are at home as Naruto was studying. The young woman was cooking some dinner for the two as her mind was drifting in memories of her husband. The phone rang and she went answering the phone.

"Hello who might this is?"

"Hello madam is you Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Yes that's me."

"Well we have your husband's items packed here along with his money for the year."

"Thank you and I'll pick it up right away." Kushina answered hanging up the phone.

"Mom, who's that?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked back and saw her son soon walking away. Naruto looked at his mother and walked back upstairs. Hours later Kushina began cooking dinner and ate the food. Naruto went down and saw that there was no dinner. He walked to his mother who was rummaging through his father's paperwork's and other items.

"Mom what's for dinner?" Naruto asked only to have a glare from his mother.

"Get out." Muttered his mom.

"No mom I'm hungry."

"Then get out of my sight!" His mother shouted when she smacked Naruto.

"If I get out who will take care of me?!" Naruto answered back.

"Why you---! Find an apartment and I'll pay!" His mother stammered stomping away.

-Few Months Later-

Kushina found an apartment for Naruto as she picked him up from school. Naruto was talking with Sakura who was only talking about recent things in school.

"Get in!" Naruto's mother shouted rolling the window down.

Naruto soon followed waving good bye to Sakura who waved back. Naruto got inside the car to see boxes inside. He looked back at his mom who just kept on driving.

"Mom what is with all the boxes?" Naruto asked confused.

'That's your stuff and I found an apartment for you. Just put your stuff in and I'll send money to you." His mother explained as she made a turn.

"But what about school?"

"Find that out for yourself since you live alone. Other than that parent permission stuff tell me when I come over which is every end of the month." His mother parked the car as she and Naruto brought the boxes inside.

Once all the boxes were inside the apartment his mother left Naruto. Naruto soon learned how to live alone. Sakura also then found out about Naruto's living conditions.

-Present-

"That's what happened." Naruto finished as he got up.

Sasuke was too shocked by Naruto's story as he stood there. Sakura was quiet and never spoke during the conversation. Naruto turned and cleaned up the tea on the floor while his right arm was swinging back and forth. Then accidentally Naruto smacked his arm on a metal pole around the kitchen. He winced falling down as Sakura rushed to his side.

"Naruto I think we should bring you to the hospital." Sakura offered helping Naruto.

"No…I'm okay." Naruto held his right arm painfully.

"Naruto…"

"Fine let's get Naruto to the hospital right now." Sasuke announced walking to Naruto.

"Plus we don't know what to do with other injuries." Sasuke added.

"I'm fine really…" Naruto smiled.

Soon Naruto started puking out blood from his mouth making everyone worry. Sakura then got scared as she held him.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed when Naruto fell unconscious.

"Well I guess we'll bring him to the hospital." Sasuke explained as he picked Naruto up.

"But what should we tell them?" Sakura stood up with worry written on her face.

"I'll work on that… You just work on the other stuff." Sasuke soon replied as he rushed Naruto to the hospital.

They took Naruto in as soon as possible while Sasuke was in the waiting room. Sakura soon walked inside the hospital seeing Sasuke in the waiting room fiddling with his fingers. A doctor soon came in front of Sasuke and Sakura who soon had worried features on their faces.

"Well your friend there is alright but was internally bleeding near the stomach. Nonetheless, his arm is broken and he'll probably be at the hospital for a while." The Medicals explained.

"No, Naruto…" Sakura cried.

"You can go visit him since he's now awake." The doctor offered as he led them to Naruto's room.

The doctor opened the door slowly as the friends entered. He soon closed the door leaving them alone. Sasuke walked closer to Naruto's bed being careful of the instruments. Naruto had oxygen placed in his nostrils as an IV was in his left arm. Sakura walked to the opposite side sitting on a small chair. Naruto soon opened his eyes slowly seeing his two friends.

"Hey." Naruto said in a hoarse voice.

"Naruto how are you?" Sakura asked patting Naruto's head.

"I'm fine but—"Naruto coughed loudly.

"Well we won't be going to school for awhile." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Vacation for us!" Sakura exclaimed jumping in the air.

"Anyways what's your reason?" Sasuke asked.

"My parents are out starting tonight." Sakura leaned on her side.

"Okay"

""So what's yours?" Sakura walked towards Sasuke.

"I have the same reason as you." He explained as Naruto would look away.

"How long will I stay here?" Naruto held the sheets in the bed.

"Well they said for awhile." Sakura remembered as she placed her fists under her chin.

"Man…" Naruto sighed as he pulled his left arm up rubbing his head.

Then Naruto explained he was thirsty and had a headache. Sasuke then grabbed a cup of water when a nurse came in.

"Hi kiddies… The patient needs a checkup now so visit tomorrow." She explained were Sasuke and Sakura left.

The nurse then took care of Naruto. Naruto would start feeling uncomfortable as some medical instruments were taken off.

"There all done… Now rest." The nurse ordered handing a pain killer with a glass of water.

Naruto soon drank the pill as he felt drowsy. He soon feels asleep on the hospital bed with a tired look on his features. He then woke up the next morning.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter of the story! Anyways this is on of the many stories I am working on so I'm quite busy! So please enjoy and review! 


	6. Differences

Chapter 5 Differences

Naruto woke up as he rested on the bed. A nurse walked in giving Naruto some medicine and food.

"Here you go." She offered putting it on a small table.

"Thanks." Naruto still had a hoarse voice.

"You're welcome and we called your parents."

Naruto soon had eyes wide as the nurse left the room. 'Shoot, she is going to be pissed at me!' Naruto thought eating his food slowly. After finishing his food he pushed the table away weakly still being tired. Naruto took a nap suddenly the door slammed open and came in his mother who was in definite rage.

"You definitely have to put me in stress!" She scowled waking up the injured boy.

"Hello mo---"

"Don't you dare mother me?! I have to put up now with hospital bills!"

"I'm sorry mom!" Naruto apologized as he was still in a weak state.

"You're such a—"A nurse came in from the door suddenly becoming scared.

"Nurse, would you mind leaving me and my son alone!"

"Yes mam!" The nurse scurried away shutting the door.

Naruto's mom stomped her way over to Naruto stopping. Naruto, still lying down looked up at his mother who was in complete rage written all over. Kushina grabbed Naruto's hospital gown looking straight at him. Naruto looked back waiting fro anything to happen.

"You… If you died I wouldn't have such a miserable life!" Kushina snapped dropping Naruto back on the bed.

Kushina slapped him and walked away leaving Naruto to face the opposite side. She exited the room slamming the door closed as she trailed down the hall. Soon a small river of tears flowed down Naruto's face.

"Why does it have to be me?" Naruto soon cried ignoring the pain on his body.

"Why?" He cried out sobbing.

Naruto then kept on crying his heart out without any screaming. He soon heard a knock on his door as he wiped his eyes with his free arm.

"Naruto are you in there?" A girl called out.

"Yes come on in." The door opened showing two people.

Sakura was smiling and holding a picnic basket. Sasuke walked in as he had a bag on his side. Sakura wore pink with some jeans and white tennis shoes. Sasuke came in with a blue sports jacket as well as jeans with dark blue tennis shoes.

"Hey Naruto how are you? Hey what's with the red mark?" Sakura checked where Naruto was slapped.

"Ah, my mom came by and…" Naruto stopped when he cried again.

"It's alright Naruto we're here." Sakura gave Naruto a hug as she rubbed his back.

Naruto soon calmed down as he sat up in the bed. A nurse soon came in and checked Naruto and smiled.

"Well as least soon you'll be going home." She patted Naruto's head.

"How long" Naruto looked at the nurse.

"Tomorrow we will do an x-ray and then we'll see if you can leave a month from now or by the end of the week." The nurse picked up Naruto's tray as she left the room.

"Soon I'll be going back home." Naruto looked back at the window.

"But who will take care of you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"But Naruto I---"Sakura's phone started ringing.

"Hehe, I'm sorry." Sakura answered the phone leaving the room.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other as thoughts ran through their minds.

'Why does he care about me?' Naruto thought.

'Why do I even care about him?' Sasuke asked himself.

'Am I gay?' Both thought at the same time.

"Are you---"Both stopped as Sakura walked in.

"So what did I miss?" She looked at the boys.

"Not much." Naruto says.

"Oh, okay. Well visiting hours will be over in two hours so what now?"

"Well we know of Naruto's past and not Sasuke's." Sakura stared at the raven.

"I'll tell you someday since I don't want to put stress on the patient."

"Okay well I guess sees you tomorrow then! Come on Sasuke!" Sakura waved a good-bye to Naruto.

Naruto would smile and wave back as well. His phone soon rang loudly as it chimed some ninja tunes. 'I wonder who is calling.' He picked it up with his left hand and groaned.

"Hello…."

"Naruto… Is this you?"

Naruto recognized the voice as shivers ran down his spine.

"Y-yes."

"Well Naruto, this is going to be the last time I'll pay for the medical and that's all. Good bye." The phone hanged up.

"Last time, huh?" Naruto sets his phone on the small table.

Naruto soon dreamed when he was around 7 years old. He was with his father playing in the sand box at the park. Kushina was at home making dinner. Naruto then accidentally tripped on the sand box scraping his knee. His father rushed to his side holding the boy. Naruto was crying as his he was soothed by his father.

"Come on Naruto, be a big boy and don't cry."

"B-but it hurts." Naruto chocked out.

"Okay this is the last time." Minato then took care of the wound.

Remembering this Naruto soon cried covering his face with his left arm.

"Dad…" He murmured as he fell to sleep.

-Next Day-

(After the x-ray)

The doctor was rummaging through some documents while looking at the x-rays. He nodded a few times as he would write it down. He soon made a prescription of medications for Naruto. The blonde was back in his room asleep while the window was open. The door slowly opened as the doctor walked in the room as he nudged the boy to wake up. Naruto soon woke up and saw the doctor who soon explained things.

"Well Naruto your internal bleeding is not severing. However, in the end of the week you will be sent home but you are still recovering. I'll give you a note for your school and you'll be excused for a month.(A/N: Lucky !) You're still going to be confined in the wheel chair for 2 months and that's all. Understood?"

"Yes sir and what day will I get out?"

"In two days from now."

"Okay thank you." The doctor nodded leaving the room shutting the door as Naruto was sleepy.

-Two Days-

Naruto was going to be picked up by Sasuke and Sakura being that his own mother doesn't want to see him. Some nurses helped Naruto out on changing his clothes that were a white t-shirt and jeans with an orange jacket. He sat up on his bed reading some books that Sakura provided him. He was already finished the book in two hours which had 300 pages long. The window was pretty much open as the autumn air seeped into the room. 'Creak' the door sounded revealing two teens.

"Hey Naruto!" A pink hair called out.

"Hey Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto greeted as Sasuke gave him a snort.

'I wonder what his problem is.' Naruto thought as a nurse came in.

"Okay Naruto on you're wheelchair, let's go!" The nurse yelled.

Naruto was soon transferred to his wheelchair as the nurse handed him some bags full of medicines. Sasuke then pushed him out of the hospital as they went over to his house.

"So how long will I stay at your house?" Naruto looked at the medicine.

"Just for a long time." Sasuke answered opening the door.

'Man this place is huge no matter was you look at it.' Naruto was soon pulled upstairs. Wheeling him inside the room Sakura walked to hers while Sasuke and Naruto were in their own room. Naruto took out his book re-reading it again as Sasuke changed his clothes. 'Man, he's hot!' Naruto soon shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke slipped on a white t-shirt.

"N-nothing!" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke then looked at him and turned his head away. Naruto too took off his orange jacket feeling hot (Not like that people!) with his left arm. He had soon tangled up as Sasuke helped him out. They walked out of the room while Naruto was wheeled out. They checked the calendar and saw what day it was. 'Few more days till my father's death anniversary.' Naruto stared at the calendar. His face soon turned to depression as Sasuke noticed it. 'Naruto…' He thought concerned.

* * *

Hello people and yes I took a while… I'm sorry but I had so many projects to do and I just came back from a flu… I hope you like this and please review! 


	7. Backgrounds

Chapter 6 Backgrounds

-Next Morning-

Naruto was asleep in Sasuke's room as his wheelchair was parked beside him. His hair swayed with the wind brushing his face. Sasuke woke up stretching his arms and making a yawn. He saw Naruto peacefully asleep on his own bed. Getting up he washed his face, changing his clothes wearing a black t-shirt with dark jeans. Exiting the room he saw Sakura dressed up.

"-Yawn- Good Morning Sasuke." She greeted putting her hand over her mouth.

"Morning." Sasuke advanced his way downstairs going to the mail box opening it.

'Great Bills.' Sasuke groaned holding a large stack of envelopes.

"Sasuke I got to get home and get the mail also some other stuff." Sakura dashed off her way home on her skates.

"Man, another day." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

Sitting on the diner table he sets the envelopes down taking out a dark blue case. Opening the case there came his glasses with a dark blue rim. Wearing them he read the mail.

"I'm back!" Shouted a voice in the front door where Sasuke ignored them.

The voice came from Sakura who held a bag of mail and a cart load of groceries. Pushing the cart inside her entered the kitchen seeing Sasuke in glasses.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sakura squeaked amazed that Sasuke wears them.

"Huh?" Sasuke became confused seeing Sakura stunned.

"Y-you wear glasses?" Sakura reached to Sasuke's side.

"Y-yes why?" Sasuke took them off.

"Well it's just… You look hot in them!"

"Okay." A sweat drop fell down his face.

"Anyways, I was gone for a while because I went to Naruto's place to grab some things and the store along with my home." Sakura sat down opposite from Sasuke.

"Well what mail does Naruto have?" Sasuke gathered his papers.

"Well lets me see." She took out some mail with Naruto's name on it.

The total mail was 10 that came from various places. Sakura looked at the envelopes recognizing them. Most of the mail was hate letters from other people and the rest were a couple of bills and 2 letters from the mom. She puts them in a pile away from them as she worked through her mail.

"Let's leave these alone for a while." Sakura explained as Sasuke nodded.

"Man. Many bills to look from!" She whined slumping on the chair.

"Well I guess we have to look through them whether we want to or not." Sasuke reminded as he finished looking at mail.

"Well I'm done and going to check on Naruto." Sasuke fixed the papers putting them away in another room.

Soon he moved his way upstairs entering the room. Not seeing Naruto in his bed he frantically looked for Naruto.

"Naruto!" He searched for him when he heard someone collapse in the bathroom.

"Naruto?" His eyes widen.

Naruto was on the bathroom floor unconscious. Sasuke immediately checked Naruto when the blonde opened his eyes.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Sasuke screamed in worry.

"I'm okay just a bad dream." Naruto's voice was extremely hoarse.

"But are you alright?" Sasuke seemed to calm down.

"Y-yeah." Naruto coughed and smiled.

Suddenly the door slammed open as a pink haired girl ran inside.

"What happened?" Her face showed she was scared.

"Naruto is fine just had a bad dream." Sasuke helped Naruto up.

"On the bathroom floor?" Sakura said shaking her head.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' Sakura thought as Naruto was placed on his wheel chair. Sakura held the letters of Naruto's in her hands.

"Naruto here is your mail." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." Naruto felt weak.

"I'll put them here and oh, Sasuke wears glasses." She chirped after placing the mail on the table.

"Oh, really?" Naruto made a sly grin.

"What's with the grin dobe?" Sasuke stared at the blonde who yelled.

"Don't you dare call me that teme?!"

"Ma, stop shouting you two!" Sakura slammed her hand on the table.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Che, whatever." Sasuke huffed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was pretty angry.

"Hehe, Sasuke is in trouble." Naruto acted childish.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned his head away.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up will you dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine, fine butt face!" Naruto laughed at Sasuke.

"My face does not look like my butt!"

"Oh, so the boys now are talking about butts." Sakura saw the other teens blush.

"No were not!" Sasuke's face looked like a cheery.

"Yeah Sakura were not talking about butts." Naruto's face exactly like Sasuke's.

"Okay then time for breakfast!"

"It's lunch time!" Sasuke pointed to the clock.

"Oh, lunch time and let's get Naruto outside!" Sakura skipped happily.

"Alright were eating outside." Sasuke told pushing Naruto outside.

"Sakura, grab some of Naruto's medication." Sasuke called out.

"Okay!" Sakura grabbed a bag full of some snacks and extra clothes along with Naruto's medicine.

"Hey I'm not dressed yet!" Naruto stammered.

Sasuke sighed pushing Naruto back inside the room. Sakura handed Sasuke some of Naruto's clothes shutting the door. Naruto changed his clothes wearing some jeans and a orange long sleeve-t-shirt on top of a white long sleeve. Sasuke grabs a jacket for him and Naruto being set to go outside.

"Hey let's go to the beach!" Sakura exclaimed holding a bag.

"Fine, fine…" Sasuke felt worn out from the other two.

'What's another schedule change going to be next?' Sasuke sighed getting ready once again.

"Yeah! I'll get ready!" Sakura rushed packing her beach items.

"Hey Sakura get a book!" Naruto called out. (A/N: He's a bookworm when he wants to be)

"Yeah!" Sakura grabbed another book.

"Thanks!" Naruto was on the 1st floor waiting for the others.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke came down holding a bag behind him.

"Well I can't move here." Naruto groaned still feeling some pain.

"Yeah, I got'cha." Sasuke puts on his bag on Naruto's chair.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura tripped landing on her behind.

"Oww." Sakura rubbed her bottom as she stood.

"Hey are you alright?" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Yeah I just fell on my butt." She said.

"Okay and---"Naruto remembered their fight.

"Oh, yeah Sasuke's got a butt face!"

"Screw you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Uh-huh, screw me where?" Naruto did an evil grin.

"I'll screw you in your---"Sasuke stammered immediately trying to take his words back.

Naruto turned bright red all the way to his forehead. Sakura dropped her bag with her mouth wide open. Sasuke just held the wheelchair as he too was bright red.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto stuttered.

"Um... Let's forget what I just said!" Sasuke pushed the wheelchair fast surprising Naruto.

"Hey! Slow down will you" Naruto yelled still immobile from walking.

"My bad…" Sasuke slowed down the wheelchair.

"Oy! Wait up!" Sakura marched quickly down the hill.

Finally by their side Sakura calmed down as they walked their way to the beach. Stopping on their way they landed in a small neighborhood. Naruto's eyes soon downcast facing away from a bright blue house. Sakura hurried Sasuke to leave the placing bringing up some suspicion.

"Come on Sasuke let's hurry on going to the beach." Sakura held her bag tightly.

"Why?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura whose face was downcast.

"Yeah teme let's go." Naruto's voice apparently still shocked.

Sasuke soon saw the sign of the house in a bright orange sign.

'Uzumaki residence.' He read.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter and hope you have enjoyed. I am now a bit free from personal things so I will update as soon as I can… However, I have sprained my leg and am now in unbearable pain. So hope you will be very patient and please review! 


	8. Announcements please read!

I'm very sorry for the people who have read this well wonderful and yet tearful story but things have happened to me recently

**I'm very sorry for the people who have read this well wonderful and yet tearful story but things have happened to me recently. **

**Well I am partially blind in my right eye so I only have a half-vision…. I get really sick lately…. I have an abusive father and I don't even know why I am telling you this but yeah…. These are the reasons for me being late on my chapters…**

**Thanks for all those people who have been reading my story for a long time… Also for farther announcements I won't be doing the other chapters for 'Long Awaited".**

**Man people just press the darn purple button for once!**

**Well I will upload soon as I can even though my sight is cut in half and this is for real! So I'm sorry if you were waiting for a while but due to my handicap I am unable to upload a lot quicker than expected…..**

**Well thanks for your concerns and I will get right back to the story as soon as possible…**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Backgrounds Part 2

Chapter 7 Backgrounds Part 2

A/N: I'm sorry for not uploading quickly but anyways please enjoy chapter 7!

Ages oldest to youngest:

Sakura:17

Sasuke: Just turned 17

Naruto: 16 1/2

Recap:

'_Uzumaki' Sasuke thought_

His eyes immediately glanced at Naruto who was silent. Naruto pulled his head up to face the house. Suddenly a small rush of memories ran through his mind.

-Memory-

"Mommy, Daddy!" A young child laughed happily.

His mom and dad stood there smiling. Naruto ran up to them being carried by his father. Minato had bright blue eyes and wild blond hair. Bangs covered the side of his face as a large smile appeared. His mother smiled a gentle one as her hair swayed even if it was in a bun. Her skin color was paler than her husband and son. Naruto jumps to her arms were the young woman grabbed him with the gentle smile of hers.

"Haha… What do you want to eat for dinner?" Kushina smiled looking at her son.

"I want ramen!" Naruto yipped as he got a laugh from his parents.

"Hey I know lets go to the ramen stall just down the street." Minato pointed out.

"Mou, Minato-teba you shouldn't let him eat some unhealthy food!" Kushina joked half-heartedly.

"But oka-san!" Naruto pouted.

"Alright fine let's go." Kushina smiled as she lets down her son holding his tiny little fingers.

"Yeah let's get going." Minato also held the other fingers as they walked away.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Naruto sang out smiling and laughing with his parents.

-End of Memories-

'_Where did all those memories go?'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke saw the boy shiver.

Naruto tears up even if he doesn't recognize it. His body shook with fears of memories of his mother plagued his mind. 'Where did my past mother went off to?' Naruto thought. Soon Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto came back to reality from Sasuke's touch.

"N-nothing." Naruto stuttered a bit.

"Are you--"He stopped seeing a black car parked next to them.

Naruto knew who the car belonged to widen his eyes in fear. Sakura recognized the car gently pushing the chair of Naruto's. Soon Kushina stood in front of them holding the handle.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded.

"Sorry mom… We passed through this way to go to the b-beach." Naruto had a chill run through his spine.

"Fine and here monthly allowance for the month." Kushina dropped some money on to Naruto.

"Mom…" Naruto surprised on what's going on try to hug his mother.

"Get off of me!" She yelled pushing Naruto roughly on to the chair.

Sasuke grabbed the women's hand like an immediate reflex.

"Child what are you doing!"

"Please stop hurting your own child or you'll regret it." He lets go of her arm pulling Naruto's car back.

"Sa-suke."Naruto looked at the raven that had his head down.

"Umm, nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki and we take our leave now." Sakura grasped Sasuke's hand and held the wheelchair leaving.

Kushina viewed the trio going back to her home. Opening the door she entered with her eyes downcast. 'I should have asked Naruto's forgiveness.' She thought shutting the door.

"Minato please help me." She cried on the floor in front of the entrance.

-Teens-

After hearing the door shut Naruto gathered the money on his lap with his left arm. Sakura collapsed on the floor being tired from the run. They arrived at the park were Sasuke sat on the grass. Gathering the money Naruto teared up. Dropping his wallet he got up from his wheelchair falling forward.

"Shit!" He cursed holding his stomach.

He crawled quickly to a tree standing up. His breathe was horribly shallow feeling pain in his stomach and spine. He chucked some wood of the tree when he smiled. 'Found you.' Naruto touched a mark on the tree. It showed a mom and dad with a child between them. After looking at the mark he walked back to his chair falling over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed breaking the blonde's fall.

"Oy, Naruto!" Sasuke pulled the blonde's bangs away from the face.

Naruto's face was contorted in pain as his left hand held his stomach. Sweat ran down his forehead and down his cheeks. Sasuke checked for what's wrong finding out that Naruto shouldn't walk. 'You idiot you're not supposed to be walking yet!' He screamed in his mind.

"Sakura get Naruto's medicine, hurry!"

Sakura sat up instantly grabbing Naruto's orange bag. She rummaged through the bag's contents taking out a small pill. Handing it to Sasuke she gave him a canister of water. Putting the medicine to Naruto's mouth he found that he wouldn't take it.

"Sakura you might want to turn around." Sasuke warned her.

"Alright." She knew of what he was going to do.

Turning her head around smiling. Sasuke gulped as he placed the pill in his mouth taking a bit of water in his mouth. Placing his lips to Naruto's he shoved the pill down. Hearing Naruto swallow the pill he took his lips off of him. Naruto coughed loudly as his body relaxed. He slept soundlessly on Sasuke's lap when Sakura turned and just smiled while making giggle sounds.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She squeaked making Sasuke blush.

"WH-what?"

"Oh Sasuke don't be so dense. I know you liked Naruto that way. Plus I have someone else in mind." Sakura teased putting her index finger to her mouth.

"How did you know?" Sasuke had small tints of pink on his face.

"Well when you left with Naruto it was obvious except Ino didn't believe us."

"Oh I see. But keep it a secret!"

"I know a secret." She smiled giving a wink.

"Thanks." Sasuke felt relieved.

"You're welcome." Sakura rubbed Naruto's face.(A/N: He does not have whiskers.)

"So now I wonder who the uke of the group is." She spoke out loud.

"Wha-what?!" Sasuke stammered.

"Well who is going to be the dominant one?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to be the dominant one why?" Sasuke said with the blush gone.

"Just checking and oh he's waking up!"

"Nggg…" Naruto opened his eyes seeing the bright sunshine.

"You're awake now." A voice above him said.

Sasuke touched Naruto's forehead with his lips making the blonde blush. Suddenly his heart was beating harder with excitement as his body stiffened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blonde.

Naruto looked up with a blush on his face. 'Why do I feel nervous around him now?' Naruto asked himself unexpecting an answer. 'Cause you start to like him.' His conscious answered. 'What! I'm a guy and he's a guy.' Naruto told. 'Love has no limitations.' His conscious told leaving. 'I guess so but I'm rushing myself again.'

"Hey Naruto are you there?" Sasuke's hand waved in front of Naruto.

"Y-yes." Naruto was still red.

"Are you alright to go to the beach?" Sasuke puts Naruto's body on the wheel chair.

Naruto felt drowsy from the medicine soon falling to sleep. Sasuke picked up Naruto's wallet putting it inside Naruto's bag. Sakura saw the tree and touched it softly soon feeling some carvings. 'What is this?' She inspected carve soon seeing a 'U'. 'A U…… that means Uzumaki! This is Naruto's carving.' She soon called Sasuke over to see the carving.

"Hey Sasuke come here!" Sakura waved her hands.

"Alright just hold on." Sasuke gathered their bags.

Pushing the chair he wheeled it next to Sakura.

"Yeah and why you'd call me?"

"Well lookie here its Naruto's car—"She stopped and saw a figure that looked similar far away from them.

"Hey… Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke noticed the silence shaking Sakura.

"Huh… Oh it's nothing." She smiled waving her hands in front of her.

'Weird that looks almost like Naruto's dad. Man, that's crazy I mean he died 8 years ago didn't he? Well whatever.' Her mind was jumbled up. She looked around seeing no one there. 'Odd no one's here.' She soon looked at Sasuke.

"Well this was Naruto's carving when he was younger." She pointed to the small carving.

"That's his carving how cute." Sasuke smiled touching it.

"Well let's get going to the beach." Sasuke pushed the cart while they were walking.

They walked for a while feeling exhausted resting on a wooden bench. It was summer kind of hot where the group sweated from the immense. (A/N: I forgot the beach is like in the other side of the whole town.) 'Dang it's fucking hot!" Sasuke racked up in his mind. Sakura got up going inside a shop. Walking out she had some ice creams in her hand. 'Great sweets… Just great!' Sasuke was not really much of a fan with sweets.

"Want some?" Sakura offered Sasuke who woke Naruto up.

"Hmm…" Naruto soon opened his eyes feeling the immense heat.

"Hey want some ice cream?" Sasuke pointed to Sakura who offered them.

"Sure." Sakura gave him a chocolate chip ice cream while Sasuke just had vanilla and Sakura had ice cream.

"Mmm…" Naruto licked his ice cream with his free arm.

"Ice cream on a summer day is good." Sakura licked her ice cream.

"It's Fall Sakura." Naruto told.

"Oh, well what's today's date?" Sasuke checked his cell phone.

"It's October 8." Sasuke closed his phone putting it on his pocket.

'Tomorrows Naruto's dad death anniversary.' Sakura's eyes sadden with despair. Naruto's eyes went same category. Sasuke felt worried asking what's wrong.

"Hey.."

"Huh!" Naruto and Sakura tried to respond.

"Never mind and let's go home." Sasuke got up wiping and washing his hands with a near by fountain.

"Why?" Naruto finished his ice cream without making his hands sticky.

"Well I don't know I just never mind… Let's go." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's seat pushing the cart.

-At the Beach-

Arriving at the beach they picked a spot in the beach. Naruto sat on the beach sand making a castle. Sasuke and Sakura made the top and Naruto made the base. They both finished being satisfied.

"Done!" All three yelled laughing.

The sun was setting as the trio left home. Dashing quickly on Naruto's mother's neighborhood. They saw Naruto's mother in the window looking at them. Naruto looked back at the window as the mother pulled the brown curtains over. Naruto viewed in front of them seeing a blonde figure. His eyes colored blue with a nice glow. Recognizing the figure Naruto jumped up from his seat surprising Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran to grab Naruto when she also saw the figure.

"Wha—"Sakura gasped covering her mouth.

"What's going on I don't s—"Sasuke soon stopped seeing a faded figure.

Naruto fell on his knees in front of the figure with his eyes in awe. The figure soon dispersed as Naruto fell to his side.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke took off to Naruto's side holding the boy up.

"Dad…" Naruto fell unconscious.

Sasuke brushed Naruto's bangs and kissed the forehead. Suddenly a gust of wind blew in and they saw Naruto's mom being between them. Her hair swayed as she wore a turtle neck black t-shirt under a coat.

"Mrs. Uzumaki?"Sakura confused on what's happening.

"Naruto's mother." Sasuke murmured bringing Naruto close to his body.

The mother stood there facing her son with death glare. She took Naruto away from Sasuke making the boy yell at her. The women took Naruto holding him and placed him on his wheelchair. She took off her coat placing it on Naruto kissing him on the forehead. Leaving she went in her car and drove off.

"_I love you my son."_ Kushina whispered.

* * *

Alright I am now finished with this chapter and I'm sorry for not uploading quicker well here it is!

Please R&R!

Love you all!

Mizu-chan!


	10. Deaths

Chapter 8 Deaths

Chapter 8 Deaths

A/n: Well sorry for a late update but I had a few eye conditions to take care of… So yeah and hopefully I will upload soon!

"On the phone."

-Next Day-

Sasuke and Sakura woke up early. Naruto however was still snoozing in his bed. Sakura cooked a large breakfast not saying why the breakfast had a table full of food.

"Good Morning Sakura." Sasuke sat down in the dinning table.

"Good Morning Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, well it's Naruto's dad's death anniversary."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke felt guilty.

"It's alright and it's been 8 years since he was gone." Sakura sat as well.

"Well time to wake up Naruto." Sasuke stands up.

"Okay." Sakura sipped some coffee.

Sasuke walked up to his bedroom seeing Naruto sitting up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke crept towards the blonde who gave him a smile.

"Hello." He greeted.

Sasuke gave him a greeting as well being cautious of the blonde.

"Today's a wonderful day." He explained seeing the small blue jays outside the window along with a bright sunshine.

Sasuke noticed his face creeping closer towards him. Naruto's eyes solemn yet in unbearable pain. They paled and Sasuke felt that Naruto was slowly slipping away from his grasp making him choke at this uncomfortable feeling.

"Naruto?" He managed to say without touching the blonde.

"Yes!" Naruto smiled a gentle one facing Sasuke with those sadden eyes.

"Time for breakfast." He announced apparently acting tough when he stood in shock.

"Alright." Naruto felt something warm ran down his cheeks.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke grew worried.

"No, I'm fine really." Naruto waved him off still not wiping the tears.

"Sure?" Sasuke reasoned again.

"Positive." Naruto turned away.

He wiped them away facing the window while Sasuke sets up his wheelchair. Naruto sat on the wheelchair with his hands calmly sitting on his lap. Sakura saw Naruto putting up a sad yet sincere smile fixing Naruto's place.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Naruto." She greeted putting some breakfast on his plate.

The breakfast had small bread with eggs and some bacon. An apple and orange was placed on the side with a jam besides it. Orange juice and water was there too along with some milk to help recover. Two pills sat besides the plate to heal some injuries quicker.

"Ohayo." Naruto smiled knowing why there was so much food on the table eating his breakfast.

'Thanks Sakura.' He thought smiling to himself.

"Want to go out today?" Sakura asked cleaning the table up.

"Uh…. not really just studies. But is it okay to go to my father's grave." He answered finishing his food.

"Sure Naruto let's get ready." The pinkette smiled.

"Okay… Thanks for the food." Sasuke pushed Naruto to their room.

"Sasuke, you've been quiet lately, haven't you? What's wrong?" Naruto turned around facing Sasuke whose eyes were down.

"Naruto mind if I ask you a question?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"No not at all." Offering Sasuke to speak he sat himself on his bed.

"How does it feel without having parents to care for you?" Sasuke faced Naruto.

Naruto apparently shocked looked down while fiddling with his fingers like a small child who would feel guilty for lying.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you!" Sasuke felt sorry.

"No it's alright but well…" He gulped.

"To have no one to care for you is lonely… It's very lonely." His eyes watered.

"Naruto…" He kissed Naruto's forehead making the blonde boy blush immediately.

Sasuke took off his lips soon realizing what he had done then they both said.

"EH!"

Naruto touched his forehead with a large blush plastered on his face.

"Sasuke w-why did you do that?" Naruto questioned with stutter and a squeak heard in his voice.

"I don't know but my body just did it!" Sasuke explained with his heart pumping very fast.

"W-well…. Sasuke do you like me or more importantly do you love me?" He asked acting courageous.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Sasuke blushed.

"Oh shit you don't mean!" Naruto cursed.

'Bang' Sakura busted open the door holding a cellular phone. Naruto raised his eye brow soon noticing the number.

"Naruto, it's for you." Sakura hands it to Naruto leaving the room with Sasuke.

"H-hello…" Naruto stuttered,

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" Someone called in the phone.

"Yes." Naruto spoke up not recognizing the voice.

"Well I'm from the detective agency and I would like to report that your mother's dead."

"W-what?" Naruto wouldn't believe him.

"Naruto-sir you're mother died instantly on a car crash." Naruto couldn't bring up to say anything.

"Sir, Sir? Do you have any relatives that will be staying with you?" The police asked.

"I-I'm on m-my friend's house with medical treatment." Naruto explained holding back the tears.

"Yes you've been reported a week ago I presume."

"Yes sir." Naruto felt something ran down his cheeks.

"Well I'm sorry for your lost… Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine sir."

"Alright have a good day." The police hanged up.

Naruto dropped his phone on the floor in a completely shocked mode. He gripped his head with his free arm and screamed. He kept on going screaming and sobbing on his bed. He coughed out blood due to the extreme emotions. No one, he loved in his family is no longer alive anymore. Since both his parents seemed to have a small family and were only children. Everything seemed to be taken away from him and his heart. He cried so hard he fell asleep in his wet white pillow. Before falling to sleep he whispered.

"Everyone is gone." Closing his eyes.

-Outside-

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the living room. Sasuke got curious who called Naruto asking Sakura.

"Who called Naruto?"

"The police."

"Why?"

"I don't want to sa--"Naruto's voice screamed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side only to be stopped.

"Let go Sakura!" He yelled trying to pry Sakura's hand off.

"Just leave him alone."

"What! Why?"

"HE NEEDS TO BE ALONE!" She hollered at Sasuke.

Sasuke sweat drops from the angered Sakura. Her tears dripped from her face.

"MY GOD! NARUTO! I'M SORRY!" She cried holding her face.

"What! Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke calmed down trying to comfort Sakura.

"N-Naruto's m-mom died." She sobbed.

"What?" Sasuke just blinked.

"His mom died instantly in a car crash today! This is right before his birthday!" She wept.

"It's alright Sakura…. He'll be fine." Sasuke assured.

"No he won't Sasuke! He lost both his parents! Do you know how much he bottled inside everything?! He's now alone!" She just ran to her room.

She slammed the door shut locking it. Sobbing sounds became audible in her room. Sasuke stood there stilled as he walked away. Standing in the kitchen he thought about his parents that his mother cared for him and that his father sets high expectations. Nonetheless, they cared for him deeply, but some incident caused his father to separate from Sasuke. He couldn't imagine a life without his parents whatsoever or even being abused by one for that matter. He just sat on the stool that felt like hours but only for a few minutes. Soon the crying stopped and everything became dead silent. Sasuke sipped some coffee setting it on the table. 'Things are getting way complicated now.' He sighs going up to his and Naruto's room. Entering he saw the phone on the floor in which it was Naruto's. Seeing some red on the pillow he soon rushed to Naruto. Some blood trickled down from the blonde wiping it away.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…." Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto moved slightly curling up to Sasuke. Some tears trickled down his eyes going past his cheeks showing that he had a sad dream. Sasuke felt saddened by these actions rocking Naruto back and forth but he felt tired soon falling to sleep.

-2 Hours Later-

Naruto opened his eyes slightly shrugging himself. His eyes soon adjusting to the light causing him to blink many times. Feeling something warm at his side and under him he looked up to see a raven haired boy being it was Sasuke. He blushed but didn't want to leave the comforting and satisfying warmth so he curled up closer. Sasuke opened up one eye looking at the blonde blur below him.

"Naruto?" He called making the blonde look up.

"Are you okay?" Naruto nodded a simple 'no.'

"Take your time." Sasuke played with Naruto's hair massaging it very gently to not hurt the boy.

"Aishteru Naru-chan… I will always be here for you." Sasuke said surprising Naruto.

"Hai, you too…." Naruto felt his heart jump for joy like a fan girl when he had said that.

Sasuke smiled gently brushing Naruto's hair with his hands. He hummed a small soothing tune making Naruto peacefully fall to sleep.

-1 Hour Later-

Naruto wakes up under white sheets on his body. Seeing Sasuke wasn't there he sat up stretching his arms. He yawned looking around. He got off his bed groaning in unbearable pain clutching his stomach. Seeing his phone on the floor untouched eh sighed saying.

"I'm really alone."

To be continued…

* * *

Well sorry once again for the slow updating but I was on a serious writers block and had many eye related conditions going around…. Well so yeah and this just finally came out of my head and now again I am lot on what to do so please send me ideas or just hope I'll have some ideas pop up! Well here is some news!

News:

May 31, 2008- I'll upload a new story! It's called "Shattered Dreams and Hopes".

Discontinued stories- Shattered Part 2 and Long Awaited!

June 2008- I'll upload a few stories in which in due time will be having a whole grip of yaoi!

Update for My School Your School- Probably end of this week or months from now depending if I can get some ideas going!

Next week or this coming two weeks I'll be having loads of exams! Plus grips of homework so don't expect an immediate update!

Well see ya next Time!

Ja ne!


	11. Note and Apologies

Chapter 9 Notes and Apologies

A/N: Sorry for the slow uploading but my grandmother just recently passed away. So I had no feeling to write the next chapter till now. Well please enjoy.

-Outside-

Sasuke cleaned up the table making dinner for the three of them. Sakura came out of her room with her hair all messy and ruffled. Her eye partially blood shot from tears. She looked up at Sasuke with regret holding it in. Sasuke knew of why she was guilty but didn't mind it. Putting a coffee in Sakura's seat he sat himself. Sakura sat in her seat not caring about anything at the moment. Both stayed silent when Sakura asked a question.

"How is he?"

"Asleep." Sasuke took a sip of water.

"Oh, alright." After Sakura's statement they both fell silent.

"Want to use my computer?" Sasuke questioned.

"Su-"The door bell rang.

Sasuke got up opening the door. A man wearing a police uniform stands before him.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted back.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?" The police man asked.

"Y-yes sir but why?"

"It's about his mother." The police held a note in front of him.

"I'll go get him and please come in." The man did so taking off his shoes.

"Sakura can you settle him since I'll get Naruto." Sasuke called out going upstairs.

"Alright. Sir comes here." Sakura led the way seating the man on the couch.

Sakura held the plate or tray full of green tea cups. Laying them down her glanced up at the man. He sets his tea down introducing himself when they heard a shout upstairs.

-Sasuke-

He entered his and Naruto's room seeing the blonde upright with sad features plastered on his face. Creeping closer to the blonde who looked back with a gentle smile. Sasuke winced from that smile bringing the wheelchair over. Sasuke took off the blanket slowly.

"Naruto there is someone downstairs to talk to you." He told Naruto.

"About what?" He turned gradually.

"Your mother." Naruto's eyes widen.

"No." Naruto answered.

"But he's holding a note."

"No!" He yelled.

"Naru-"

"No! I DON'T WANT TO!" He repeated screaming.

"It's the same policeman who knew your dad." A voice was heard at the door.

Both boys have turned to see who was at the door. Sakura stood there with the man behind her in a respective bow.

"D-Dad." Naruto looked shock.

"Yes… I worked with your father and was his college mate during his younger years. I saw your mother too and became best friends with them. I was working in America for a while and left when you were 7." He said with his face being covered.

"You knew mom and dad." Naruto answered shocked.

"Yes I knew them and by the way my name is Jiriya." He took off his hat revealing long white hair.

"J-Jiriya?" Sakura answered.

"Yup the one and only." He gleamed.

"The one who makes those perverted books." Sasuke snorted. "You're well known in Suna."

"I'm well known in every country!" He announced happily.

"I have one book to give Naruto but that's not the point." He huffed doing ahem.

His face began serious as he walked towards Naruto he took a seat facing him. Naruto looked up form the bed. He only wore a sweatshirt with dark denim jeans. Moving his foot to touch the floor he stood up.

"Naruto be careful." Sakura warned worrying that he might fall over.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the man holding him. Jiriya became surprised by the actions holding Naruto back. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and a figure stood there.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sakura screamed covering her mouth.

The figure had dimmed blue eyes with blond hair. His clothes he wore the same day he died being it were jeans with a white t-shirt and a brown colored jacket. Naruto turned to face him with tears brimming at his eyes. Climbing on top of the bed trying to get closer to his father figure. Sasuke held Naruto's wrists for his safety.

"Sasuke let go!"

"No." The answer was plain and simple.

"Minato." Jiriya stood up.

Minato smiled glancing at his son with a sad look shown on his face. Naruto longed to hold his father after 8 years. Minato floated closer inside the room nearing the teenagers. Jiriya stood his ground knowing what Minato might do. Sasuke gripped Naruto's left wrist tighter. Tears fell form Naruto's eyes facing his father. The windows closed as Sakura came closer to the boys. Jiriya backed away quickly. Minato outstretched his arm to Naruto's chest pulling him inside with his body in contact with the teens as they collapsed.

-Dream-

Both teenagers got up from the floor feeling like a bulldozer smashed their heads. Looking around they saw everything except themselves feeling something pulled them back they gasped seeing a park. All confused three children popped up in the spotlight. They saw kids around them but everything was frozen. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto who can actually walk crept closer to the park scene gasping at the three children standing there. The three children were them in the park with sad faces.

"Th-that was us w-when we were only maybe n-nine or t-ten years old." Sakura said.

She was right looking upon the children when memories started flashing in their minds. Her little self sat in the swings sadly.

-Sakura's-

(Before the park)

"Why do I always have to be the one taking care of the house!?" A woman yelled.

"That is your job!" The father yelled.

"I don't like this job!" A woman held a plate throwing it somewhere hitting a young child's face.

When it landed on the floor gently the couple stared in shock to see the quiet child stand there with a bruised forehead. The child turned away putting on her shows leaving the house.

"Sa-Sakura!" The mother tried to call only that the slam of the door answered her call.

Sakura ran to the playground crying holding on the metal chains that held the swing. 'Why do they always fight?' She asked herself quietly with tears dripping down her face.

-End of Sakura's-

Sakura fell to the floor with her knees as she sobbed. Sasuke and Naruto stared at themselves in complete silence.

"What is this?" The raven asked as memories plagued his mind.

-Sasuke's-

(Before the park)

The Uchiha family owned a big estate with only two children inside. Itachi walked home being frustrated while Sasuke came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. The parents glanced at the eldest son. Sasuke saw how they glared at each other. Suddenly in the kitchen there was a crash while Sasuke ran out downstairs.

"Mom? Dad? Aniki?" He called.

The first thing he saw was his older brother being shouted at.

"Dad! I'm trying my best!"

"I don't believe you! Trying your best! This is what you call trying your best!"

Suddenly Sasuke tripped on the mat picking up him. The parents stared at the small child.

"Hello…"

An idea popped in his mind. Itachi took Sasuke.

"Give back Sasuke!" His mother screamed.

Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

'Their being mean to Aniki so let's run away together.'

"Okay."

Suddenly Itachi smirks grabbing Sasuke's face bringing them closer to each other. He softly placed his lips on the younger ones.

"A-Aniki." The youngest moaned out.

"Let's go." Itachi said.

"Sasuke get over here!" The father screamed.

"He won't." Itachi tells Sasuke to go upstairs.

Sasuke obliged going upstairs. Fugaku grew angered grabbing the younger one. Sasuke yelled from the sudden jolt.

"Why won't you listen!?" The father yelled throwing the child to the floor.

Sasuke got up crying with his mother on his side holding him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Mom."

Mikito picked him up cradling him when suddenly Fugaku grabbed Sasuke. His wife fell to the floor.

"Stop Fugaku! He doesn't know what's going on!"

Fugaku let's go of Sasuke who cried.

"All I'm going to say is once this boy is able to live on his own get him out! You, Itachi better get those grades up!" He yelled pushing Sasuke outside.

Mikito cried when her husband grabbed her slapping her. Itachi held his mother comforting her.

"Everyone in this house will do as I say!" Fugaku left going to his room.

Sasuke sat outside the house crying running over to the park. He sat in the bench curling him up. 'Why does my dad change to be more demanding?' He thought.

-End of Sasuke's-

The raven slumped to the floor with his eyes wide.

"What the hell is going on?" The blonde questioned.

Creeping closer to his form memories seeped his mind. He stared at himself under the playground hidden under the slide. Bandages placed on his arm with blood coming out of them. Naruto gagged when the memories came in.

-Naruto's-

(Before the park)

Naruto sat in his room just done with his school. During this time his mother would come over to pay the bills. He looked through his books reading them. His free time consists of reading books he bought at the store. He closed the book yawning to himself as he puts his book back. Walking outside his feet winced from the brutal beating by his manager and his colleagues. Checking the injury he saw blood seeped through the cloth. He kneeled grabbing the aid's box treating his ankle. Throwing his bloody bandages he heard the door bell ring. Opening the door he saw his mother. The young woman huffed pushing Naruto.

"So here is the money. Good bye." She left when Naruto closes the door.

"Wha-"

"Mom would you please stay for a while."

"No! Who in this whole world want to be stuck with a monster like you?!" She yelled.

Naruto grabbed his mom who dropped her bag smacking Naruto.

"Get off of me!"

"No!"

Slam.

Naruto fell to the floor with a thud.

"Why will you not listen to me!?"

She grabbed a kitchen knife stabbing Naruto's hand. She sliced his arm with Naruto holding the wound.

"That should teach you a lesson." Picking up her bag.

"Why won't you love me?" He whispered.

Kushina heard the whisper nearing Naruto with her foot one centimeter away from Naruto. Naruto whimpered loudly.

"To bad that I won't love you since you killed Minato! It was your fault! If you were dead everything would be better!" 'No don't think that! You loved the boy!' "Good bye!" She clocked Naruto.

She left the apartment closing the door. Hearing the door slam Naruto jolted awake grabbing the money his mother gave him while quickly treating his arm. He grabbed the check for the house running outside closing the door. Running down to the counter he gave the check running towards the park.

"Oh, watch out!" One woman cried out.

"Sorry!" Naruto kept running.

Finally at the park he sat under the slide. 'Why does it have to be like this?' He cried.

-End of Naruto's-

Naruto looked up like the other two. Finally Naruto's dad appeared. His face saddens as he looked up at his son. Naruto looked up at him in question.

"Dad what's going on?" His son asked.

"Son I'm…" He hugged his son.

Naruto stood shocked.

"Son I'm sorry to leave you." He cried holding Naruto.

"D-dad."

"I wasn't supposed to leave yet." Naruto's eyes widen.

"W-what?"

End of Chapter 9.

* * *

Well here you go and hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Also stay stunned for the next chapter!

**Preview to Chapter 10**

"**I was set up to die." Minato told to Naruto and the others.**

"**You what!" Sakura yelled.**

"**I was set up to die." He repeated.**

"**Why?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I was not allowed to marry Kushina." Minato said.**

Please read and review! Bye!


	12. AN

**Hello Minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Well ma ma I am part Japanese so yeah… Choto matte kurusai… Oopps Japanese again! Well back to recent topics I am working on a multiple amount of chapters! I'm so booked even though I'm on vacation with my family business and all…. So like yeah… Too many yeahs! Argh! Okay I have recently been in a car accident so now I am alright! Been in coma for a week and I have lived! Okay well my cousin did the update on my profile so yeah… She is right now using my profile as I'm handicapped like fuck! Excuse my French… Well I'm going to update soon and I forgot to mention that I need a recent checkup on my voice so that's another thing that blocks my updates…. **

**I have practically lost my voice from the car accident and they say it's temporary so we are waiting for that. Well here is what happened to me so I just came from the mall with my uncle and my half brother that just came from Japan for a vacation. We were peacefully driving when a stupid Chevy car rammed us! My uncle is currently still in coma and my half brother well he is now in trauma with cars. I and he have recently just come out from a coma two weeks ago… I'm using my cousin's laptop as we speak and stupid IV is in the fucking way! They say I will be out by the end of this week but I'm still on a fucking wheelchair! Good thing my cousin lends me her laptop so that I can work on my chapters! I got to go now for my therapy so buh-bye!**


	13. Arranged Marriages

Chapter 10 Arranged Marriages

"I was set up to die." Minato told to Naruto and the others.

"You what!" Sakura yelled.

"I was set up to die." He repeated.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I was not allowed to marry Kushina." Minato said.

"Mom…" Naruto questioned.

"Yes I was not supposed to marry you mother." He let's go of Naruto.

"Wh-"

"Let's say it was arranged marriage and Kushina was not in my parents list. I was coming from those large CEO Industries that make cars and other transportations. I became heir and was supposed to marry another woman." He paused.

"Wow so I'm a rich kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Supposed too if I accepted that women but I loved your mother who was just a regular high school girl at the time ready to graduate." He mentioned as a flashback came into scenery.

-Flashback-

Minato walked along the shops of Konoha looking like your average teen when he bumped into a young girl.

"Ouch…" Both said.

Minato got up dusting himself as he helped the other girl up. She too fixed herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Minato apologized.

"Oh no I should be the on-"She gasped. "Oh my gosh! I should be the one really sorry!" She bowed noticing his appearance.

"No it's alright I'm the one being sorry." He told helping her.

"Bu-But your the son of the Uzumaki Inc." The girl picked up her bag. "Also my name is Kushina."

"Mine is Minato but it doesn't matter." He continued. "I'm your normal teen."

"Um alright." Kushina almost walked away.

Minato grabbed her hand telling her to wait. Kushina hesitated looking around.

"Let's go get something to eat." He offered.

"S-sure." She said.

"Alright let's go!" He started running with her.

-End of Flashback-

"That's how we met." He told.

"Boring." Sasuke huffed.

"So casual." Naruto told.

"Pathetic." Sakura nodded her head.

"Don't blame me." Laughed off Minato.

"Whatever." Naruto turned his head away.

"Well I was the next heir so I was supposed to marry someone else that was part of the CEO's to keep family business going." Minato explained.

"Sort of like arranged marriages."

"Yup."

"Wait who were you supposed to marry?" Sakura questioned.

"Well first give me your last names."

"Uchiha."

"Uzumaki!" Naruto beamed.

"Haruno!"

"Wait Uchiha!" He called out to Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone by the name Mikito?" He asked.

"That's my mother."

"She is the one I'm supposed to marry."

"What!"

"Yes but I told her about my feelings to her and she had the same and she got married to your dad Fugaku." He said.

"Yes that's true." Sasuke said.

"Well Naruto I only came here to tell about family history so I need to pass on."

"No dads just stay." Naruto cried.

"I need to move on plus Jiriya left you a note on your mother also some information on another piece of paper. Also some weird book he makes." Minato was fading.

"Dad please stays!" Naruto yelled hugging his father.

"I got to move on Naru." He hugged his son back.

"Bye Naruto." He disappeared.

"Dad!" Naruto cried.

Everyone woke up.

-Reality-

Naruto jolted up awake with tears in his eyes as he cried. He began rocking back and forth in the bed. Sakura seems to be downstairs while Sasuke helped Jiriya go outside. On the bedside table laid a note from his mother and a note from Jiriya as well as a novel of Jiriya's perverted stories.

"Dad some back, please." He cried.

Getting the note of his mother he read it.

Dear Naru-chan,

It's me mama! I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you especially how I aggravated your wounds. There are no words to explain what I have done and I know you won't forgive me that easily. I always remember your small hands when you were just a infant. Those giggles I and your father had along with the simple smiles that reached our face when I gave birth to you. You and your father always had a craving for ramen but I added some vegetables in there! Well I guess you have grown into a fine young man like your father. He worked in the CEO's but was taken away when he married me since he wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. He was supposed to get married by this woman named Mikito but she married someone else. She married a man named Fugaku who had a large temper. They had two sons Sasuke and Itachi. You seem to have met them when you were young when Minato was alive. You and Sasuke were playmates but they had moved to Suna for a while so we couldn't contact them. But remember when Sasuke grabbed my hand only do I realize that he was back. Inside my heart I am happy and outside well you saw it all. Anyways, I have to leave and yes the car accident was planned by me since I can't bear to see you facing me with such feared eyes. So I will always be with you and I'm sorry again to hurt you over and over again. I will always be with you… I love you.

Love,

Your Mother

Naruto held the note as tears fell out of his eyes gripping the note. He doubled over in tears crying his heart out.

"I forgive you mama." He cried.

"I love you both!" He sobbed.

Sasuke and Sakura heard the wailing of Naruto as they rushed upstairs. Naruto fell asleep on his side holding a note with tears down his eyes.

"I guess he read his mother's note." Sakura smiled.

"I guess so." Sasuke too smiled.

"I guess lunch will be both for you and me!" She cheered.

"Yeah." Sasuke pulled a blanket over the blonde kissing his forehead.

Naruto snuggled to his warmth smiling gently.

"I'll wake you up for dinner." Sasuke reminded as Naruto nodded.

"Night." Sasuke left the room.

-End of Chapter 10 Arranged Marriages-

Hello everyone who has been reading my wonderful story! Well I'm well and updating a few stories as we speak. The next chapter is being written all too soon so hopefully by Friday you'll have two updates instead of one! Well here is a nice colorful preview!

**-Preview For Chapter 11 School-**

"**Alright Mr. Uzumaki you can go back to school!" The doctor read off the papers.**

"**Thank you sir." Naruto bowed.**

**--**

"**Hey Naruto! Where you at?" Kiba questioned.**

"**I have been in recovery thank you." He pointed to Sakura and Sasuke who turned their heads.**

**--**

"**Here is a gift from me!" Sakura handed a red box with a green bow.**

"**Thanks Sakura and here is mine." Naruto gave a box too.**

**--**

"**Merry Christmas Sasuke!" Mikito called.**

"**Mom!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Aww…" Itachi said.**

**--**

"**You came to visit?" Naruto questioned.**

"**No I came to live here." Sasuke dropped his bags.**

"**What!" **

**--**

**Well a 2 month time skipped since to lessen my wonderful story writing. What happens in Christmas and what's up with Sasuke living with Naruto? There is some Uchiha family reunion! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. School

Chapter 11 School

A/N: Hello everyone and hope you have enjoyed my story so far! Well a 2 month time skip from Naruto's birthday.

-Two Months Later-

Date: December 10

Naruto woke up from his bed and looked around the room seeing that Sasuke have woken up already because the warmth he had has been missing. Rubbing his eyes he moved off the bed as he grabbed his clutches. They found out that his recovery was fast and that he was able to walk on crutches than before. He treaded to the bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth. Sakura left the place just a month ago because her parents came home earlier than expected however she would come and visit just to make sure Naruto is well kept. Now that Naruto was 17 he could have his license already but due to his medical handicaps Sasuke was the one who could have a license including Sakura who drove them to the hospital and back home. Naruto still stayed in Sasuke's home because Sasuke had to keep an eye on him. Walking down stairs he saw Sasuke making breakfast as he sets down the coffee on the table.

"Morning." Sasuke greeted as he sat himself down.

"Morning." Naruto yawned as he sat himself down.

The plate was full of food from eggs to pancakes and even some bacon.

"Itadakimasu!" They said as they began eating.

Naruto stuffed his mouth with the food as Sasuke carefully ate the food. Once they were finished Sasuke puts the plates in the sink as he washed them. Giving Naruto his daily dosage of medicine Naruto took it without complaint. Jiriya contacted Naruto whenever they had time and he too tried to visit. The phone rang and Naruto went to get it as he leaned on his crutches.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

'Ah, Naruto it's me Jiriya.' The man greeted as Naruto smiled.

'How are you?' He asked as Naruto just said he was fine.

'Well I brought in some mail for your Christmas gift along with something special your mother left in your old house. I forgot to mention the apartment you lived in has been rent but I was able to keep your main house in top shape. So once you're done recovering which is how long?'

"Maybe a few more weeks probably past Christmas I suppose." Naruto explained.

"Also I'm going to the doctors tomorrow to see how my wounds been healing because naturally I'm supposed to stay in the hospital but no I'm at home." He added.

'I see well see you next time since I got work to do! Also you know Auntie Tsunade don't you?' Naruto gave a yes.

'Well she will be coming by to visit because she is in America. I got to go! Bye!' Jiriya hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked as he wiped his hands.

"Jiriya." Naruto answered as his legs gave in sitting on the floor.

"Must have been a long conversation." Sasuke told helping Naruto up to the living room.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as Sasuke sat besides him.

Naruto and Sasuke have been together recently ever since the confession just 2 months ago. It was secretive but Naruto didn't mind since he had someone to love right? Sasuke would only go as far as snuggling with Naruto and some kisses but that's all so he wouldn't aggravate the wounds. Watching some TV Naruto slept on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke said as he only has 30 minutes left till he goes to school.

Naruto stays at home during while Sasuke goes to school since the doctor informed that the aggravation on the wounds was due to stress related problems so he stayed home. Naruto woke up looking at Sasuke.

"Need to go to school dobe." Sasuke informed as Naruto sat up.

Sasuke took a shower dressing up in his school uniform as Naruto watched some cartoons in the TV. Once finished setting up Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead as he left the house. Forgetting to say something he called Naruto. Naruto walked to the door leaning against the wall.

"Were running out of food and what do you want? I'll be out with Sakura today to buy you some clothes and other things. Or I can pick you up to come with us. Now what do you want?" He asked as his car was already running.

"I'll come with you since the house is pretty boring without you." Naruto played with his fingers.

"Alright be ready by 3 since my last class is free period." Sasuke stared at his watch as he looked back at Naruto who nodded.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead waving a goodbye as he drove off. Naruto closed the door locking it as he walked back inside the house to take a nap.

-Sasuke-

He parked his car in the parking lot as he walked in the school. Seeing Sakura he walked over to them.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi Sasuke…. How is Naruto?" She asked.

"He's fine and tomorrow is his doctor's appointment." Sakura nodded.

'So who you waiting for?" He asked seeing that Sakura was alone.

"I'm waiting for Lee." She said.

Sakura has been going out with Lee for a month already and they seem to be fairly close. Everyone only knew that Naruto was sick but that's all. Sasuke nodded as he left to go to class. He had math as he left Sakura to wait for Lee especially he needed to talk to Iruka about Naruto supposedly. While he was walking he bumped into Iruka by accident that fell to the floor with papers flying everywhere.

"Oh, sorry sensei." Sasuke apologized as he helped Iruka pick up the papers.

"It's fine Sasuke. How's Naruto?" He asked picking up the last sheet.

"Doing well and he along with me and Sakura will go out today."

"Is that alright? I mean the doctors." Iruka stopped.

"Its fine sensei he will be sleeping most of the time anyway. Plus I'll bring in his wheelchair."

Iruka was one of the teachers that Sasuke can trust on telling of Naruto's condition. Iruka gave his regards as he left to teach his class. Sasuke arrived in his class on time as their teacher wrote on the problems.

-Last Period-

Sasuke stood in the hallways waiting till it was 2:30 so that he can pick up Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

"Yeah?"

"Is Naruto coming with us because we'll be going to the mall later?" Sakura asked to check the time frame.

"He's coming and I'm going to pick him up right now."

"Alright I'm coming too." Sakura grabbed her book bag as the both of them left to their cars.

-Naruto-

He woke up from his nap seeing it was 2 in the afternoon. Getting up he ate some lunch as walked to the bathroom taking a shower. Dressing up he watched TV when a horror movie came in scaring Naruto. Blood covered the TV as a scream echoed in the house. Naruto turned it off grabbing a trash can as he hurled in it. Blood came out too as he kept on hurling. Sasuke advised Naruto not to watch horror movies as they scare you half to death but he was watching only Ice Age 2 just a few moments ago. Wiping his mouth he checked his clothes seeing that they were clean a she sets down the can on the floor. Hearing the door knock he got up as he looked at the time and it was exactly 3 as Naruto smirked. Opening the door he saw Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted hugging Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded.

Sasuke walked upstairs as he grabbed a jacket of Naruto's and taking the wheelchair of his as he walked down. Throwing the jacket at Naruto they left. Sakura was driving her car as Sasuke puts in the wheelchair. Naruto sat in the back as Sasuke sat in the passenger seat. During the drive Naruto fell asleep in the back with a small bit of drool running down his mouth. Sasuke woke Naruto up as they arrived at the mall and food shopping district.

"Okay kids where to go?" Sakura asked as she was the oldest in the group.

"Get to the clothing so we don't worry about it later." Sakura nodded as Naruto followed behind.

Arriving at one store Naruto sat down as Sasuke picked out some clothes that Naruto usually wears which is jeans and anything on the top. Picking up a variety of colored shirts and some jeans he paid them all. Sakura bought some skirts and some jackets because it was going to snow soon. Sasuke grabs some coats for him and Naruto paying it all as Sakura paid her own.

"Alright let's get going." Sakura called out as Naruto stood up.

Next was the food shop and later they go on their own to buy what they want. Naruto told them that he can take care of himself. The food shopping was quick as they packed it inside the car as they left to go to their own stores. Sasuke handed Naruto 200 dollars to buy what he wants. (Dudes them rich!) Naruto walked to the right side while Sasuke was opposite and Sakura was just straight ahead. Naruto landed inside a gift shop since he was trying to buy some gifts for Sakura and the others in school. Buying some gifts he asked for a cart as he wrote down the names of the people who he was giving gifts too. Naruto pulled himself up as he pushed the cart he left to buy himself some things. Sasuke was always making sure he had leftover money at least 10 dollars or else Naruto would be in big trouble. Meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto had his legs gave in under him as he was tired. Sasuke rushed to his side picking him up as Sakura smiled seeing the bags. Carrying Naruto bridal style he puts Naruto in the car who was asleep as they left to go back home.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura waved goodbye as she left after helping Sasuke puts their stuff inside.

Naruto still asleep on the couch as Sasuke crept besides the blonde as he brushed the blonde's bangs. He too fell asleep to take a nap. Waking up he saw Naruto watching some TV as he looked back at him.

"Hello." Naruto greeted.

"Hey." Sasuke sat up as he wiped his mouth as he cooked a quick dinner.

Naruto stood up as he looked for his crutched when he saw that he could walk a bit. Walking to Sasuke he smirked as he held the boy in the waist.

"Naruto get your crutched now." Sasuke ordered as Naruto pouted getting his crutches.

"Now time to eat and tomorrow is your doctors appointment so we should get ready." He told serving the food.

They ate in silence as Sasuke washed the dishes while Naruto walked upstairs to change in his sleeping clothes. Sasuke walked upstairs as well changing his clothes as he watched Naruto read a book. Sasuke sat besides Naruto as he read along and it was those collage books that had some adventure in it. Sasuke worked on his homework as Naruto tucked himself to sleep.

"Night." He whispered.

"Night Naruto." He whispered as he puts on his glasses to do some work.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up looking around as something moved besides him. Sasuke was asleep and had some loads of homework to do especially how everything was a mess on the table. Naruto got up only to be held down by the raven that snuggled close to him.

"Sasuke it's time to wake up." He whispered as he shook the raven that was sleeping deeply.

Naruto pried of Sasuke's hands as he finished cleaning the table. Lots of paperwork covered the desk as Naruto puts the scraps away. Putting everything in a neat pile he grabbed his crutches and walked to the bathroom taking a shower and immediately started dressing up. He wears a black metallic t-shirt and some jeans. Combing his hair he puts in his wallet inside his pocket which had a few bits of cash. Going downstairs he tried to make breakfast which was only some pancake and eggs but there was no bacon. Setting up the food and the table he walked back upstairs to see Sasuke waking up. Sasuke looked around to see Naruto staring at him without his crutches which leaned against the wall downstairs.

"Naruto?" Sasuke saw the table was neat and smelled the food downstairs as he walked out. He saw plates set up neatly and a large breakfast sitting there to be eaten.

"I could only make pancakes and eggs. It was difficult but I'm alright." Naruto explained as he walked downstairs.

"Why are-"He stopped as Naruto grabbed the metal stick as he called it.

"Come on I'm hungry and it's almost time for the appointment!" Naruto whined poking the food.

Sasuke remembered the appointment getting ready quickly as Naruto just stared at the ceiling. Once he was ready he ran downstairs or mostly slid on the rail to get to the bottom.

"I never knew you can cook."

"I can Sasuke since living alone doesn't mean I only eat ready made foods." Naruto turned his head in embarrassment.

"Ah." Sasuke seats himself down eating the food.

"Wow its good." Sasuke commented as Naruto just smiled as he too ate.

"Come on." Naruto cleaned up the dishes as Sasuke just sat there.

"You don't really need to do that Naruto." Sasuke grabbed the dishes as he tried to clean them.

"No its fine." Naruto took the dishes from Sasuke washing them.

'1 more hours till the appointed time.' Sasuke thought as he threw away the trash and watched the TV. Naruto joined him later as they watched some comedy but it had action as well. Naruto yawned from boredom as he grabbed a book in a nearby shelf reading it. Naruto already read the books in the house but just reread them anyways. The door bell ringed as Naruto stood up to get without the crutches. Opening the door he saw Sakura who looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto you can't walk without your crutches." Naruto just smiled and told her.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her way as she walked in.

"Ne, Sakura-chan when does school have our vacation?" Naruto asked.

"Next week." Sakura told them that it was time for the appointment as they left.

-Hospital-

Naruto sat in one of the rooms as Sasuke and Sakura waited. The doctor rummaged through his files giving Naruto his set of medicine.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki you can go back to school!" The doctor read off the papers.

"Thank you sir." Naruto bowed.

"But always bring the crutches with you and just take your medication in the night. The injury is about healed. By the end of this month you'll be able to run around again with out the crutches. Keep in mind that your arm can't have any heavy duty. You are just done with hospital visits until we can meet again. Also I checked in the x-rays you have a cracked bone in your knee and a sprained ankle so don't walk your foots by itself. One your legs are tired get back on the crutches and you'll be fine. I'll only allow you probably 1 hour without the crutches but that are about it. Now good day." The doctor turned his seat around.

"What do I do with the crutches and the wheelchair after my recovery?" Naruto asked.

"Keep the crutches as a souvenir but next month returns the wheelchair." The doctor left the room as Naruto left the room as well.

Meeting up with Sakura and Sasuke he told what the doctor said as each nodded in understanding.

"You got a lot to catch up on young man." Sakura huffed taking out a bag full of papers.

"These are the homework you will be working on. It's due by next week. This is your make-up homework. Don't do this and you repeat this grade." Sakura explained as she gave it to Naruto who gave it to Sasuke to hold.

"Lots of homework to do Naru." Sasuke pointed out.

"No need to rub it in my face." Naruto and the group left the hospital.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up to get ready for school and all the homework Sakura gave him was half finished as he was going to give Sakura later. He yawned seeing Sasuke sleeping on Naruto's side of the bed. Naruto got ready making some breakfast when he woke up Sasuke.

"What?" The raven moaned looking at the clock and back at Naruto who crossed his arms.

"Breakfast. School." Naruto growled out as Sasuke woke up right away.

They ate their breakfast in silence as Naruto got up packing away the homework which was worksheets and some math problems. He did the rest of the homework after they ate breakfast and finished it as he puts it all in his bag. Sakura told him to keep the make up homework separate from the other folders. Sasuke called him downstairs as they left towards the school. Naruto got out of the car when he saw a teacher ran at him.

"Oh gosh Naruto are you alright?" Iruka asked as he looked at Naruto who smiled.

"I'm fine sensei and long time no see." Naruto greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Yes and you are 17 now." Iruka gave him a card.

"Happy belated birthday." Naruto smiled and thanked Iruka.

"Naruto!" Sasuke walked towards them as he gave Naruto his crutches.

"It's already an hour use without your crutches so now you used them again." Sasuke handed it to Naruto who steadied himself on it.

"So how was the small vacation?" Iruka asked.

"Boring." Naruto answered as Iruka laughed.

"Come on your friends were worried." Naruto nodded.

"Do they know?" He asked Sasuke who nodded a no.

Seeing his friends he smiled as a boy with a dog joined him.

"Hey Naruto! Where you at?" Kiba questioned.

"I have been in recovery thank you." He pointed to Sakura and Sasuke who turned their heads.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. How are you?" A young girl with paled eyes asked.

"I'm fine Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"You've been gone long enough." Ino huffed as Naruto jumped on her.

"I know and I miss you guys!" Naruto beamed.

Ino pushed Naruto off as she held Shino. Naruto saw this and smiled.

"Still together ey?" Naruto looked at Shino.

"Yes Naruto." Ino smiled and kissed Shino.

"Okay I want to see the couples." Naruto asked out of nowhere as the group went with their partners.

The couples were:

Shino and Ino.

Hinata and Kiba.

Sakura and Lee.

Ten-Ten and Neji.

"Shikamaru you're single?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and what about you and Sasuke?" Shikamaru pointed at the two who smirked.

"He's mine." Sasuke growled out.

Everyone was surprised except Sakura who knew of their relationship.

"You guys are together." Ten-Ten pointed.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered.

"Congratulations Uchiha." Neji made a handshake with Sasuke.

"Awesome!" Someone said and everyone turned around to see two juniors in front of them.

One was blonde who were a female and the other male with red hair.

"Who are you?" Shino asked.

"Were new here." The girl told pointing to herself and the boy next to her.

"I'm Temari and I'm not a junior I'm a senior author." (Okay fine you're a senior Sheesh)

"Name Gaara." (You're a definite junior right)

"Yes." (Good)

"Anyways we are new here and we want to hang out with you." Temari said.

Naruto introduced them as Sasuke stood in shock.

"G-Gaara!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke… So this is your school?" The red hair boy asked.

"Y-Yes and you staying here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and Kankuro is staying at Suna." Gaara explained.

"I see." Sasuke says.

"Where's your brother?" Gaara said.

"In Suna." Sasuke told.

"Okay." Gaara left.

"Oh, we need to get our schedules!" Temari says good bye running with Gaara.

Naruto left to go to his class and gave Sakura the make up homework and she gave it to Iruka. Everyone went to their classes and Naruto would just get through school like usual. Time came to pass and they had a vacation for Christmas. Sasuke and Naruto hanged out when the phone rang on Sasuke' phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke said as he walked outside.

Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke was talking on the phone as he left him alone.

'Hey Sasu. This is mom and we'll be coming over there for Christmas.' His mother said over the phone.

"When and what about dad?" Sasuke asked

'Don't worry dad will be at the Mizugakure for a while. Probably a few months and also I want to see who is living with you. Anyways expect us at the 20 which is 2 days from now.'

"Okay sees you." Sasuke hanged up the phone.

"Who was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"My mom and she are coming over for Christmas." Sasuke explained.

"Okay so I'll go back home then." Naruto walked off.

"No Naruto you can stay plus you can't be alone especially with your state." Sasuke told as he held the blonde.

"But yo-"He was stopped when Sasuke pressed his lips at him.

"No buts."

"Alright." Naruto nodded as he made access for Sasuke's tongue.

Both moaned at the kiss as Naruto bended his head to make the kiss deeper. Saliva ran down the sides of their mouth as they broke for air.

"Wow." Naruto said as Sasuke kissed Naruto neck.

"Sasu-. Sasuke." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke bite the sensitive part of Naruto's neck making the blonde gasp in pleasure. He licked the bite and looked up at Naruto.

"Your mine. So I won't leave you alone ever." He kisses Naruto. "I want you in my sight." He growled.

"O-okay." Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Now let's stop since I'm tired." Naruto said as Sasuke stopped just kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Alright so what to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sleep and look its 10 in the night." Naruto pointed to the clock.

Naruto went upstairs and once his head fell on the pillows he slept. Sasuke snuggled on Naruto who snuggled back. Naruto's eyes opened slightly as he buried his head on Sasuke's chest.

"Oyasumi." Naruto whispered.

"Oyasumi koi." Sasuke slept as well.

-December 20-

(Konoha Airport)

A woman along with her son walked down the plane as they carried their bags. It was chilly as they ran inside. Sasuke and Naruto stayed inside waiting for Sasuke's mom and older brother. Both wearied a large coat as Sasuke wore black and Naruto wore black as well. Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke sipped some coffee. Seeing two familiar faces Sasuke woke Naruto up as the blonde rubbed his eyes. Sasuke gave him some coffee as he helped Naruto giving his clutches.

"Sasuke!" The mother screeched.

"Mom." Sasuke sighed as Naruto giggled.

"Not funny Naru." Naruto pouted cutely while Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke." Mikito ran to her son holding him.

"How are you sweet heart?" She mussed with Sasuke's hair.

"I'm fine." Sasuke whispered hugging his mother back.

"Hey ototo." Itachi greeted.

Sasuke gave him a hug as he stared back at Naruto who just smiled sadly.

"Naru." Sasuke walked closer to the blonde and hugged him.

"Oh, Sasuke who is he?" His mother asked with curiosity.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." He pushed the boy in front of him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Uzumaki?" She thought for a moment. "Oh my God! Are you Minato's son?" She asked in surprise.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered.

"I heard of your mother's death and of Minato's. I'm so sorry." Mikito gently hugged the boy.

"It's okay." Naruto hugged back.

"You're in medical treatment right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"So you were the one Sasuke cared for before. The one who was ra-"Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Don't you dare say that?" He whispered.

"Who was what Itachi?" Mikito turned to her son.

"He was raped." The mother's eyes widen in shock as did Naruto's.

"Y-you know?"

"I was there when Sasuke brought you in all bloody and a mess." Itachi recalled how Naruto looked like.

Naruto covered his head as he tried to not remember that time. He fainted quickly as Sasuke caught him.

"Good going Aniki." Sasuke picked up Naruto carrying him.

"What happen Sasuke?" His mother asked in worry.

"I'll tell you in the car and let's get going." Sasuke carried Naruto to the car as the mother and brother packed away their luggage.

Itachi drove the car and Naruto laid in Sasuke's lap asleep. Mikito looked behind her in worry as Sasuke started explaining.

"Naruto lived in an apartment for about 8 years and the people berated him and even hurt him in the process. His mother too did the same for some reason blaming her husband's death on Naruto. Naruto's injury grew and became worse and right now is living with me so that I can watch him."

"Oh my god." Mikito gasped.

Arriving at Sasuke's home Sasuke brought Naruto to their room. Mikito placed a wet towel over Naruto's forehead as Sasuke pulled up a blanket. Mikito then heard that Sasuke and Naruto have been together since and she smiled.

"Mom, when will you leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably on the 26." Mikito answered.

"Alright." Sasuke walked back inside the room of theirs staring at the blonde.

He was still asleep on the bed with his arms at the side of his head making him look like a delicate angel. Naruto groaned in his sleep as Sasuke crept close to Naruto. Sitting on the side Naruto woke up staring at Sasuke that just smiled.

"W-What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Fainted in the airport so how are you?" Sasuke said as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Fine and did your family unpacked their things and settled in?" Naruto started walking as he grabbed his crutches.

"Yeah and dinner is almost ready so just eat up and you can sleep if you want."

"No I'm fine plus I want to get to know my boyfriend's family at least." Naruto smiled.

"Okay." Sasuke walked down stairs as Naruto walked down too.

Mikito and Itachi sat in the table eating as Itachi stared at the blonde. Naruto looked back frightened as he sat down. Itachi smiled and drank his coffee as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"Did you two did it?" The older asked as Naruto and Sasuke chocked.

Both perfectly knew what it was as they wiped their mouths.

"So you didn't." Itachi looked at them in disappointment.

"No Aniki we are not that far in the relationship plus Naruto's injuries might open up."

"Alright just checking." Itachi sipped his cup as Mikito laughed out loud.

"Oh, my." She smiled and sets up dinner.

-Christmas Eve-

Naruto and Sasuke played in the snow as they threw snowballs at each other. Itachi played along when Naruto accidentally hits him in the face. Naruto hide behind some bushes when Sasuke tackled him.

"Got you!" Sasuke said playfully as Naruto grinned.

Naruto threw a snowball on Sasuke's face pressing his lips to the other.

"Got you too.' Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned red.

They would always play with each other and then later on it turned to a make out in the snow. Itachi would leave them as he helped Mikito make dinner. Mikito treated Naruto as her own son and he would ask questions regarding his parents. Mikito would tell him many stories of his family when they were younger. Naruto felt accepted in the family as Sasuke walked in the house. Presents were under the Christmas tree and a fireplace in the house as Sasuke and Naruto nestled next to each other.

"Here." Itachi handed them some hot chocolate.

"Arigatou." Naruto thanked as Itachi smiled.

"Let's sleep and I'll wake you up at 12 to open the presents." Mikito explained as Naruto was confused.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as he usually woke up in the morning around 7 to open presents.

(To us Filipino's we wake up early in the morning at exactly 12 and we celebrate Christmas from that time as a family. We then write down the gifts we have and who it is from. Next day exactly on Christmas we go to a relative's house and get blessing from the old people by getting their right hand and putting it to our forehead for respect. Afterwards we collect gifts like toys to younger ones but once you have a job that's all the presents you get. Mostly around age 18 we don't get our presents anymore. The presents you get depends on your age. When a teen mostly 13-18 you get money usually 20-50 dollars of money. 7-12 you get clothes and younger are just some toys or something to play with. At New Years we have different ways of saying well have a great year. On December 31 at exactly 12 in the morning to have a lot of money during the year we put coins in our pockets and shake it. I know silly but it works! Then there is when you jump at exactly 12 you get taller and due to that I grew about 1 inch this summer. Then if you have fruit growing trees you shake them. That's our Filipino way of celebrating the holidays)

Mikito explained their methods as Naruto nodded surprised at how there tradition is different from theirs. Sasuke then fell asleep with Naruto when Mikito smiled.

-12 in the morning-

Mikito sneaked up behind the teens when she shouted.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke!" Mikito called.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aww…" Itachi said.

"Hmmm…" Naruto woke up scrubbing his eyes.

"Time for presents!" Mikito called holding up her present.

"Let's see who this is from?" Mikito read the tag and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke." Mikito kissed Sasuke's cheek.

She opened the gift as Itachi wrote down the names. Sasuke gave his mother a carved glass having a mother and a child on it. Mikito gave Sasuke some money as Itachi as usual didn't get any gifts due to his age. Finally it was Naruto's turn to give Sasuke his gift. Naruto held up the gift as it was a tiny box. Sasuke opened the box to see a necklace with a dark blue gem on it with carved letters S+N.

"Thank you." Sasuke gave his gift to Naruto who opened it gladly.

The gift was a small fox plushy holding a book. It was colored red and had nine tails behind it. It also came with another box which had a small ring that had some carvings in it. Naruto teared up jumping on to Sasuke as he cried.

"I never had this Christmas before for the past 8 years!" Naruto cried out on Sasuke's shoulder as the raven held him tightly.

"You're welcome Naru." Sasuke kissed Naruto's head.

Naruto received gifts from Sasuke's mother and Itachi with both it being money. Naruto cried happily again when he fell into a blissful sleep. Itachi brought Naruto upstairs as he tucked in Naruto and Sasuke who held the small toy in his hand. He had stuff plushy from Sakura that had a mask and an eye patch on it. Holding the 2 toys he smiled as his back went closer to Sasuke's body. Both dreamed when they gave gifts to each other on the last day.

-Last Day-

(After school)

Everyone laughed as they played in the snow as Naruto was assisted by Sasuke who gave the gifts when Naruto said he will give Sakura's gift by himself. Sasuke nodded as he gave the others there gift as Naruto just smiled. Sakura walked towards Naruto smiling.

"Here is a gift from me!" Sakura handed a red box with a green bow.

"Thanks Sakura and here is mine." Naruto gave a box too.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled opening it.

It had a small plushy inside it that was a teddy bear. Naruto told her it was embarrassing to walk in the store for girls only as everyone stared at him. Sakura would just laugh and kissed Naruto's cheek in thanks.

"It's so cute! I only gave you a small gift." Sakura pouted as Naruto saw a book.

"The gift only matters from the person who you gave it to not the gift itself. It's the thought that counts." Naruto explained as he hugged Sakura.

Sasuke gave Sakura a small kiss on the cheek and gave her an expensive dress in her size that was red all throughout. Sakura told him that he didn't have to go through buying her something so expensive especially the dress was over 200 dollars! Sasuke told her it was just fine. Everyone would just laugh and smile as Naruto received many kinds of gifts from everyone.

-Reality-

Naruto woke up from the bed as he saw Sasuke still sleeping. Naruto too fell asleep besides Sasuke who woke up. Sasuke held Naruto tightly as he saw his gift on the floor but he was happy since last night Naruto slept with it. He kissed Naruto's lips seeing Naruto wake up.

"Merry Christmas Naru." He greeted as he hugged the boy.

"Merry Christmas Sasu." Naruto kissed Sasuke.

Both made out in the bed as Sasuke was on top of Naruto. They only wore a shirt and boxers that time as Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's shirt as Naruto did the same. Sasuke played with Naruto's nipples as Naruto gasped. Sasuke wanted so badly to be inside Naruto but he knew that if he did Naruto's wounds would be aggravated.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as the blonde looked up in content.

"Your wounds." He mentioned as Naruto looked up at him gently.

"Don't worries since it's almost healed just be gentle." Naruto told as he kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded as he kissed back and slowly went down to Naruto's entrance but first he stopped at the growing erection in front of him. Licking the tip Naruto bucked up his hips as Sasuke however held him down. Slowly he licked the cock as he took it in whole as Naruto moaned under him.

"Sasu-…. Sas-ke." Naruto groaned.

"Tsk, impatient Naru." Sasuke teased as he bobbed his head up and down.

Naruto came inside Sasuke's mouth as he swallowed it licking his lips.

"Delicious." Sasuke smirked as he points two fingers at Naruto's mouth in which Naruto sucked right away.

He moaned at the sensation of Naruto's tongue all around Sasuke's fingers. Once he felt that his fingers were wet enough he thrusts them inside Naruto who gasped. 'Found it.' Sasuke thought as he kissed Naruto who had tears in his eyes.

"It will get better." Sasuke mentioned as he kissed Naruto's tears away and gave a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Th-thank you." Naruto smiled as he gave a go to Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly thrusts himself inside Naruto who groaned in pleasure. Naruto then told Sasuke to stop as Sasuke came inside Naruto who also came. Sasuke took himself out of Naruto as he stared at Naruto who started coughing.

"Naruto!" He yelled.

"Me-medicine…" Naruto chocked out as Sasuke grabbed the painkillers for Naruto handing him a glass of water.

"I warned you Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"I'm fine but that felt good except the unexpected pain but nevertheless very pleasurable." Naruto smiled.

"Glad you liked it." Sasuke then walked into the bathroom taking a shower and also helped Naruto take a shower too.

As both boys wash each other's body Naruto blushed at how Sasuke's body looked. Sasuke didn't mind at all but he didn't want to rush Naruto to anything even though they have made love already. Once done Sasuke gave Naruto a towel wrapping it around the younger one. They dressed up and Naruto looked outside the window to see families running about as Naruto looked at them in sadness since he didn't have any more relatives that he had lived with it nor they are alive. Sasuke held Naruto sensing and seeing the sadden look on Naruto's face.

"Naru, what's the matter?" He snuggled his neck on Naruto's.

"Nothing Sasu. I'm fine." He snuggled back.

"Naru." He then let's goes of Naruto.

"Something's up now tell me!" He growled.

"I was remembering w-when I was little. H-having a family and they are r-related to you." Naruto cried.

"Naru, you have me and my family and Sakura too. You're not alone anymore." He hugged Naruto touching the blonde boys spike as he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Okay and thanks Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke helped Naruto up as Sasuke greeted his family.

"Merry Christmas Naruto!" Mikito greeted hugging Naruto.

"So ototo did you do it?" Itachi asked as Sasuke grumbled.

"Yes I did so wh-"He announced it to their mother who screeched.

"Mom?" Sasuke was shocked.

"Ha, I beat you! Now pay up." Itachi puts his hand out.

"That doesn't count since its Christmas and oh." Her phone was ringing.

"Hello." Mikito greeted hearing the other person's voice.

"Fu-Fugaku… yes and okay. We will be leaving tomorrow. Okay and yes but… alright well pack up. Yes and… No you can't do that! He loves someone already! Yes we will discuss it at home. Alright… Bye." Mikito looked at Itachi who nodded packing her stuff.

"Mom what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Your father is coming here." Mikito said as Sasuke then nodded.

"My dads coming." Sasuke told Naruto who sat on the couch.

"When…?" He heard a car park.

"Now." Mikito quickly grabbed her things.

"As usual take care of yourself and I'll be emailing you." Mikito kissed Sasuke's cheek as she crept towards Naruto.

"Come here." Naruto followed limply.

Arriving in a certain room upstairs Mikito smiled and hugged him.

"I will always love you Naruto as my son no matter what. Okay well I got to leave and yes not much time to say goodbyes. Take care of my son and take care of yourself. Okay then bye Naruto." She kissed Naruto hugging him like any caring mother would when they were leaving.

"Let's go." Mikito helped Naruto go downstairs as Naruto leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

Itachi had their bags ready and was waiting for the door to open. When the door opened Fugaku walked in the house looking at everyone. Staring at Naruto who looked at Sasuke in anger.

"Who is that boy?" He growled as Naruto flinched on his accent.

"My boyfriend." Sasuke replied.

"What! My son is not gay! You maggot get away from him!" He yelled.

Naruto flinched as he held on Sasuke. Sasuke glared at his father.

"I will be gay if I want to." Sasuke answered back.

"Why you little!" He grabbed Naruto by the neck holding him up.

"My son is not gay!" He threw Naruto to the floor who gasped out some blood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke you better stay away from that boy or else!" He yelled

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke yelled back as he was grabbed by his father.

"Don't you dare talk back!" He dropped Sasuke who fell on the floor gasping for air as he coughed.

Fugaku went over to Naruto kicking him on the floor as Naruto just coughed blood. 'No, this isn't right! Stop Fugaku! You are hurting an innocent boy!' Once he was finished kicking Naruto around. Naruto was on the floor laying limp with his eyes closed and his breathing shagged. Sasuke crawled next to Naruto when his father stomped on Naruto who screamed in pain. Blood ran down his face when Fugaku fell on the floor.

"Naruto!" Mikito yelled holding Naruto.

The boy was unconscious as she held him rocking back and forth. Naruto woke up looking at everyone. Mikito apologized rocking Naruto back and forth crying as Itachi held his father as Mikito tucks Naruto in the bed as Sasuke sat besides Naruto crying as he held him.

"Got to go now." Mikito said quickly as she whispered a sorry kissing both boys' in the forehead.

"Bye Mom." Sasuke smiled and Mikito did too.

They heard a car drove off when someone knocked on the door as Sasuke went to answer it. He hated this Christmas when he saw Sakura when he blacked out. The only thing he heard was Sakura's cry for help.

-Few Days Later-

The raven woke up to see he was not at home as he felt a tube in his arm. He was in a hospital and when Sasuke turned to his side he saw Naruto asleep with oxygen in his nostrils and some tubes all over his body.

"Naruto…" He groaned out as he sat up.

"Oh, Sasuke you're okay!" he heard a female voice says.

"Sakura? What happened?" He asked as Sakura just told him that she brought them to the hospital.

"What's with Naruto and all the tubes?" He asked as Sakura bit her lip.

"He…. His injury opened up and he is in come right now. Afterwards he'll be sent home immediately and doctors will care for him around the clock supposing that I and you are busy. They say you can move in with him but that's all. A nurse will care for Naruto till he is well but that's it. They don't blame you but it's for Naruto's protection." She paused. "Naruto was about to die when they brought him here. So they will care for him for about a good month or so but Jiriya said that Naruto will be fine. So they gave you another chance at it but for 2 days Naruto will be care by a nurse for a bit."

"What?" Sasuke was shocked.

"They moved Naruto's stuff at his main house immediately so if you want to move in I suggest you do it now." Sakura added.

"But my stuff." Sakura smiled.

"Its there just your clothes and we are finished." She chirped.

"How did…"

"You're mother called and told us what happened and immediately we moved your stuff in Naruto's house. Also you're checked out so go home and pack now!" Sasuke got up in 2 seconds grabbing his clothes when he ran outside seeing his car as he drove home.

"Okay gets clothes and essentials done!" Sasuke immediately began to pack.

-Naruto-

He woke up when he heard a nurse run over to him.

"Uzumaki-san is you well?" She asked as Naruto groaned in response.

She immediately told Naruto what happened as he got dressed up slowly. They brought him home by the thanks of Jiriya who drove them there. The nurse took Naruto to his room as Naruto fell asleep.

-Next Day-

The nurse already stayed a day in Naruto's home as she waited for the boy they say was named Sasuke. Hearing the doorbell she answered it happily as she saw Sasuke.

"You must be Uchiha-san am I right?" Sasuke nodded as the nurse lets him through.

Naruto sat in his bed having breakfast and was currently reading a book. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"You came to visit?" Naruto questioned.

"No I came to live here." Sasuke dropped his bags.

"What!"

"Uzumaki-san please doesn't shout or you'll be worse." The nurse shouted.

"Sorry Nurse." Naruto apologized.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"How long are you staying?" He asked the nurse.

"I'm leaving now." She picked up her bag.

"Oh, okay so what do I do?" The nurse explained Naruto's medical routine.

"Alright goodbye." Sasuke showed her the door.

"B-but Sasuke they…" Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's.

"I won't let you out of my sight ever." Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled hugging Sasuke.

"Love you." The blonde whispered.

"Love you too koi."

-End of Chapter 11 School-

Hey everyone and oh my god look how long this chapter is!? The most I have ever written! Well for us Filipino's once you turn 18 you don't get much gifts from the relatives other than loads of chocolates. You always expect to have a chocolate gift or none at all. Mostly when you are older it's your job to buy the younger ones some gifts as to show your love. Well that's mostly all I can say and here is a preview!

**-Preview Chapter 12 Setups-**

"**He will not marry someone you told him to marry Fugaku!" Mikito yelled.**

"**Yes he will to keep this family business going." **

"**You can't make someone love them just because of their heritage!"**

"**I can and I will!"**

**--**

"**I'm alright Sasuke just a bad dream."**

"**What kind?" Sasuke said as he crept closer to Naruto.**

"**You'll be forced into a marriage." **

**--**

"**Mom stop dad tells him to stop!" Sasuke yelled as he was held back.**

"**Fugaku stop hurting him!" Mikito yelled.**

**A pain filled scream echoed through the area.**

"**Naruto!" A blonde's body fell limp.**

**--**

"**Marry her or else I'll kick you out!" Fugaku yelled.**

"**I will never love her! I won't forgive what you have did to Naruto!" **

"**You son of a bitch!"**

"**Call me what you want but I hate you!" **

**--**

"**Naruto please be alright." He stroked the blonde's face.**

**He started crying as he held the blonde's hand. Naruto has been in coma for 4 months and he wouldn't wake up since then. **

"**Naruto I came back so please wake up." He cried. "I can't live without you." He clutched the hand tighter.**

**--**

**Well what happened with these setups of Sasuke's marriage? Who is the girl he was supposed to marry? What happened to Naruto? What will happen to them? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Setups

Chapter 12 Setups

A/N: Okay I'm so worn out right now because as we speak we are moving to my dads place so man I'm tired. Well here you go a next chapter for all of you.

-Suna-

Mikito arrived in the airport with her husband and son who carried all their items. His father called his butler and they asked them to carry the luggage. They arrive home as Itachi went to his room shutting the door.

"Mikito I have found a nice girl for Sasuke." He rummaged through the papers.

Mikito was angry at Fugaku and turned her head away. Fugaku showed a small picture of the girl in front of the wife. The girl in the picture had brown hair and a darkish gray color to her eyes. She had a sad smile on her face and wore a black dress. 'She looks so sad.' Mikito thought looking up at her husband in disgust.

"She doesn't look like she enjoys herself in the picture." She said giving the picture back to her husband.

"Well it doesn't matter Sasuke will be married in this coming May."

"He will not marry someone you told him to marry Fugaku!" Mikito yelled.

"Yes he will to keep this family business going."

"You can't make someone love them just because of their heritage!"

"I can and I will!"

"You were not the Fugaku I used to love." Mikito slapped Fugaku in the face leaving the room as she walked in her own slamming the door.

Fugaku sighed and puts the papers away.

-Konoha-

Naruto was asleep besides Sasuke when he had a nightmare. He shot up in the bed clutching his chest.

"Sasuke!" He yelled.

Sasuke jolted up awake staring at Naruto who fell down back on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm alright Sasuke just a bad dream."

"What kind?" Sasuke said as he crept closer to Naruto.

"You'll be forced into a marriage."

"What?" He then had an idea when his mother was talking on the phone.

"_Fu-Fugaku… yes and okay. We will be leaving tomorrow. Okay and yes but… alright well pack up. Yes and… No you can't do that! He loves someone already! Yes we will discuss it at home. Alright… Bye." Mikito looked at Itachi who nodded packing her stuff._

"Crap!" He cursed as Naruto looked at him.

"Sasuke?"

"It's alright Naru, everything will be alright." He told Naruto who fell back to sleep.

"That fucking bastage!" He got up as he walked downstairs to the computer room.

Going on AIM he saw that his mother was on:

_:Aim-Sasuke's mother:_

:Aim-Sasuke:

:Mom what the hell is going on with dad:

_:He is arranging a marriage with some young girl…Her name is Carol and I just recently talked to her and she too doesn't like this one bit. She said she was in love with Kankuro here in Suna:_

:Naruto had a bad dream regarding of this situation:

_:I don't know when you're father will put his plan in action but be ready for it:_

:I know mom…. Thanks for the advice. I'm with Naruto right now:

_:How is he doing?:_

:His injury opened up and now he can't get out of the bed for a good month:

_:Oh poor baby:_

:I know I'm so pissed at dad about this:

_:I know sweetheart but…Got to go you're dad's coming:_

_:Mikito signed off:_

:Sasuke signed off:

Sasuke sighed as he turned off his computer putting his hand to his forehead. 'Stupid ass father.' He thought as he walked back upstairs and fell asleep besides Naruto.

-Next Morning-

Naruto woke up in his bed looking around as he held his stuff toy like a small child. Sasuke walked in the room as Naruto smiled gently. Sasuke held a tray full of food as Naruto ate it gladly.

"Morning." Naruto said as Sasuke greeted him too.

"I'm done." Naruto handed the tray back at Sasuke.

"Naruto I need to tell you something." His expression serious.

"What is it?" Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke who sat down besides him.

"I have been arranged a marriage by my father."

"What?"

"My mother told me last night. The girls name is Carol."

"You're dad is fucking sick."

"I know and Carol doesn't like this idea as well."

"Great my dream is coming true." Naruto sighed in exhaustion.

"I will never let that dream come true because I love you and only you." Sasuke kissed Naruto softly.

"I know Sasuke and thank you." He kissed back.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked holding the remote.

"Anime!" He yelled.

-A Month Later-

Sasuke and his mother would keep ion going on aim as Mikito gave information regarding of the marriage. Naruto was able to move around normally and New Year already came to past. It was January and it was 4 more months till the marriage was supposed to attend. Right now Naruto was playing Varsity in tennis for Konoha High. Sasuke was the basketball player for the school and both had fun playing their sports. Sasuke entered home all sweaty and Naruto did too as they both took a shower in the bathrooms. Naruto was first to finish as he made dinner as Sasuke just sat on the couch yawning.

"Naruto work on the dinner later and I want to sleep." He told as Naruto blushed.

"Fine, only for an hour." Naruto turned off the stove walking with Sasuke to the bedroom.

"Okay what kind of sleep do you want?" Naruto asked.

"This one." Sasuke grabbed Naruto who fell on the bed asleep.

Sasuke smiled as he too fell asleep. Later on Naruto wakes up an hour later seeing Sasuke peacefully resting on the bed. He then made dinner when Sasuke woke up. Sasuke walked downstairs when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

'Sasuke it's me your father. You are coming here to Suna to be Wed and to know your future wife.'

"I'm not coming."

'Yes you will especially I'm already near your boyfriend here and your mom is here too.'

"What!" He hanged up the phone when he heard someone yell to stop.

"Naruto…" He rushed to the front when he got grabbed by some men.

Naruto was struggling from Fugaku's grasp but was held down. Mikito would try to pry Fugaku to leave Naruto alone. Fugaku pushed Mikito away as he beats Naruto up as a syringe was placed on his arm.

"Mom stop dad tells him to stop!" Sasuke yelled as he was held back.

"Fugaku stop hurting him!" Mikito yelled.

A pain filled scream echoed through the area.

"Naruto!" A blonde's body fell limp.

Fugaku signaled the men to take Sasuke away as they didn't know someone else was watching to. Sakura hid in the bushes as she was trying to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke. She knew of their situation as she made a fist. 'That bastage I'll call Jiriya!' She thought as she ran off without being seen. Fugaku drove off as Sasuke saw Sakura. He rolled the window open.

"Help Naruto!" He cried out as Sakura nodded.

She made hand signs as Sasuke did too when they both nodded. Ever since the staring of the month they made different hand signs to each other as an emergency communication. Sakura rushed in the house seeing Naruto all bloody and called the ambulance. After calling the ambulance she called Jiriya who arrived in time at the hospital. They sat next to the I.C.U unit of the hospital. Sakura was crying as she told Jiriya what happened.

"When is the wedding?" He asked.

"It's around May 15." She chocked out.

Suddenly Naruto was taken out of the I.C.U as Jiriya asked what happened.

"I'm sorry sir but he is now in coma. A poison entered in his system and we won't know what the injury will be. It will be either blindness, unable to speak, or amnesia. There is a 10 chance he will be out of that but that is not an option. He was beaten in several areas of the body. He has a broken leg and a cracked rib. It's possible he will wake up 6 months from now but that is uncertain. His heart just stopped on us just 10 minutes ago so we don't know if he will live through this." The doctor left the two as Sakura cried and Jiriya was furious.

"He will live through this Sakura and we will get Sasuke back if it's the last thing I do." Sakura nodded as they went into Naruto's room.

Many machines were all over Naruto trying to keep him alive with blood entering one tube. An IV in the other along with an oxygen placed on his face. A machine keeping his heart pumping and some nurses running around frantic as they inject some essentials inside Naruto's body. 'Please live through this Naruto.' Sakura prayed holding Naruto's right hand as tears fell down her face.

-Suna-

Sasuke entered his home to see Carol there with her parents standing behind her. Carol's father had the same serious figure as Sasuke's father.

"Now go meet your fiancé Sasuke." Fugaku pushed Sasuke towards Carol.

Carol had a sympathetic face as she too didn't like how things were going. Both parents looked down at them as the mother's stared angrily at their husbands.

"I guess you kids can start now." Fugaku said as they pushed them inside a room.

Sasuke sat on a chair facing the computer as Carol sat on the bed.

"I don't like this at all." She paused. "They have hurt Kankuro in the process. I'm for sure you don't like this either?"

"No they hurt my boyfriend in the process and I don't even know what happened to him."

"So you're gay?"

"Always am and always will be." He said with pride.

"I hate my parents for what they did to Kankuro. They made him into coma."

"I hope mine is alright." He turned on the computer.

"Want to check with me?"

"Sure."

They started talking on aim to relatives or even friends that are close with Kankuro and Naruto. Sasuke teared up when he heard that Naruto died on them for 5 long agonizing minutes. Kankuro too was in coma and they were uncertain when they will wake up.

"I'm going to speak with my dad about this." Sasuke said.

"I will too. They can't just who you love." She said as both nodded.

"But when?" She asked.

"The day of the wedding." He smirked. "We are going to crash the party." He told as Carol just smiled.

"Yea lets." She then left as they waited for the day of the wedding.

-May 15-

(Day of the Wedding)

Sasuke dressed up in his clothes when he saw his father. 'Plan is a go.' He thought facing his father. Everyone in the dressing room agreed with Sasuke and Carol going along with it. Under Sasuke's clothes they were just regular clothes and on top was his wedding suit.

His mother already packed his things and sent them to Konoha and Jiriya arrived in the party as a guest. They all planned it out and everything went along well.

"So Sasuke what do you think of Carol?" His father asked.

"Fine but I won't marry her." He whispered.

"Marry her or else I'll kick you out!" Fugaku yelled.

"I will never love her! I won't forgive what you have done to Naruto!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Call me what you want but I hate you!"

Sasuke yelled out loud as Carol did her job.

"Dad I don't like this idea of marriage at all."

"Why you little!" The father grabbed his daughter by her dress.

Sasuke ran out of his room grabbing Carol from her booth. Both ran as they changed their clothes.

"Well nice knowing you and hope your boyfriend will wake up soon." Carol ran off inside the car as Sasuke left to go to Konoha.

He saw his mother in the airport smiling at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. Sasuke walked up to her and hugged his mother.

"Take care of yourself and take care of Naruto." She cried as Sasuke nodded.

"Mom can you give this to Carol? Tell her that it's a gift as being my friend." Sasuke ran to the plane waving his mother goodbye who waved back.

"Hey wait!" Jiriya called out as he smiled to Mikito and left with Sasuke.

"Naruto please wake up." She prayed as she left the airport.

-In the Plane-

Sasuke sat there watching the sky when Jiriya coughed to get his attention.

"Sasuke what you see won't be pretty." He warned.

"I don't care all I want to see is Naruto. I have been gone all too long."

"Alright but Naruto hasn't waken up since the wonderful incident you had. Sakura would come over afterschool to try to wake Naruto up." Jiriya then got up.

"Come on were here." Sasuke nodded as he left.

-Hospital-

Sakura changed Naruto's flowers as she stared down at Naruto. 'Sasuke is coming here soon.' She sighed as a nurse came in looking at her sadly.

"I need to check him for a moment." She mentioned as Sakura nodded leaving the room.

Sakura left the room when she saw Sasuke she rushed to him. She cried on his shoulder as Sasuke tried to calm her down.

"He won't wake u-up."

"I'll see what I can do?" Sasuke said as he saw the nurse.

"You must be Sasuke right?" She asked.

"How did you?" She just smiled as Sasuke sat besides Naruto.

"Naruto please be alright." He stroked the blonde's face.

He started crying as he held the blonde's hand. Naruto has been in coma for 4 months and he wouldn't wake up since then.

"Naruto I came back so please wake up." He cried. "I can't live without you." He clutched the hand tighter.

Suddenly the heart machine went erratic as the nurses rushed in the room. Sasuke was brought outside in the hallway as the nurses were running around.

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" They yelled as the nurses gasp.

"What happened?" Sakura questioned as Sasuke looked up.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he started breathing. Sasuke saw it and ran next to Naruto holding his hand. Naruto looked around the room closing his eyes as Sasuke called out his name. The machine went back to normal like a regular heart beat.

"Na-Naruto. Wake up please." Sasuke cried holding onto the limp hand.

"Sa-ke." Naruto would say.

"Naruto. Doctor!" He yelled as they had some doctor's checking Naruto.

"Sakura he woke up!" He yelled.

"He did!" Sakura would jump in joy as a nurse allowed them to enter.

"Naruto!" The blonde smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura hugged him and cried.

"Looks like young man you are well. The injuries that may because sever blindness and lost of speech have not happened to you. It seems you remember everything too. Well have a good day and you will be under care for a while unless someone can take you in right now but tomorrow." The doctor smiled as he left.

"I'm back Naruto." Sasuke held Naruto.

"Okaeri nasai Sasu."(Welcome home Sasuke)

"Tadaima." Sasuke held Naruto crying.

"Alright you guests Naruto needs to sleep here." A nurse said as everyone left the room except Sasuke who then fell asleep.

"Um, Uzumaki-san may you pl-"Naruto shrugged his head as the nurse understood.

"Alright night you two."

"Aishteru Sasu-chan." Naruto whispered as he fell asleep.

-End of Chapter 12 setups-

Hello everyone and how are you doing? Well right now I'm just watching some anime. Okay to much to say but about 4-5 more chapters left in this story so hope you enjoy! Here is a preview!

**-Preview Chapter 13 Hopes-**

"**Mikito, what have I done?" Fugaku asked.**

"**It's not your fault it's just you wanted to bring up the family line." **

"**I destroyed Sasuke's lover." **

**--**

"**Naruto, wake up! Come on. You just got out of the fucking hospital!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Sa-ke…" Naruto gasped coughing out blood.**

**--**

"**I'm sorry Sasuke." Fugaku cried.**

"**How can I forgive you so easily dad! Naruto left me! He helped me through everything! He's broken because of you!"**

"**He'll be fine Sasuke. They said it will be months till he is back to his original self." Mikito told.**

"**Months! That's many times already. I can't take this anymore!" Sasuke stomped off.**

**--**

"**Naruto time to eat." Sasuke told.**

**Naruto stared at him emotionlessly. Sasuke brought up the spoon to Naruto's mouth.**

"**Say Ahh." Sasuke demonstrated.**

**--**

**What the heck in the whole world happened? What did Fugaku do? Didn't Sasuke just leave so what happened? What does Sasuke mean that Naruto was broken? How is Naruto? Stay tuned for the next chapter…**


	16. Hopes

Chapter 13 Hopes

Naruto sat up in his bed looking at the window. He remembered the syringe that was placed on his arm and felt weird. Sasuke woke up looking at Naruto. Naruto just smiled when he had a headache. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto just told him he was alright. A doctor walked in making an inspection on Naruto.

"He will be checked out today but please don't push him to do anything using the head since we don't know what the poison does to his body yet." The doctor told as Sasuke helped Naruto dress up.

-Suna-

Fugaku sat in his chair looking at the syringe in front of him. He felt guilty of what he had done holding his head in shame. Mikito looked at him in worry walking over.

"Mikito, what have I done?" Fugaku asked.

"It's not your fault it's just you wanted to bring up the family line."

"I destroyed Sasuke's lover."

"What? You didn't make any brain damage on him." Mikito answered.

"This syringe will make Naruto brain dead soon! I don't what it contains and I don't know how much damage will last? But he will be dead to this world" Mikito immediately slapped him.

"How dare you!?" She pauses with tears in her eyes. "You know you're hurting Sasuke right? There too young to experience this!" Mikito left the room in tears when she bumped into Itachi.

"Mom? What's the matter?" He asked.

"Ask your father." She left Itachi.

"Father?" Itachi called.

"Itachi research this now and make sure you tell me the results on what it does to the person." He handed the syringe.

-Konoha-

Naruto and Sasuke were ready to leave as they exited the Hospital. Sasuke held Naruto's bag when Naruto collapsed on the floor covering his mouth as he started gagging. Sasuke rushed to his side and picked up Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto?" He asked.

"I'm fine Sasuke." Naruto told.

"Alright." Sasuke turned on his car as they drove home.

Naruto collapsed on the seat with his eyes wide open staring. Sasuke looked back seeing the eerie face on Naruto as he quickly parked the car. Opening the back doors seat he shook Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up! Come on. You just got out of the fucking hospital!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sa-ke…" Naruto gasped coughing out blood.

"Naruto what's going on?!" Sasuke yelled frantically.

Naruto fell on the seat limply as Sasuke panicked.

-Hospital-

Doctors were examining the poison drawn on Naruto's body when they dropped the syringe. They ran to the doctor that inspected Naruto and yelled.

"Where is the boy you examined?!" He asked frantic.

"They just checked him out just a few minutes ago." He answered as the doctor asked the phone number of the cell phone.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"That boy is in danger!" He paused. "He might catch Alzheimer's disease!"

"What?!"

"The poison contains a chemical that can do proper damage to the brain like Marijuana except only faster!" He dialed the phone as it ringed Sasuke's cell.

'Hello?' Sasuke answered with a slight scared voice.

"Is this Sasuke Uchiha?"

'Yes and who is this?'

"I'm one of the scientists in the hospital that observed Uzumaki Naruto's poison and we find out that we need him here right away!"

'Alright I'll be there.'

"Sasuke what is going on with Naruto?"

'He is… I don't know he coughed out blood and is trembling a lot!' Sasuke yelled.

"Bring him here now!" The doctor yelled.

'Yes sir! I'll be there in 5 minutes!' Sasuke hanged up the phone right away as the doctor just yelled saying emergency.

Sasuke reported in the emergency room waiting for Naruto as the sign blinked red showing it was in session. Drumming his fingers on rail he felt worried for the blonde as he looked around. He watched his watch seeing it was already 1 hour after he brought Naruto in. Suddenly he heard his cell ring as he flipped it open hearing his mother on the phone with sobs in the background. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he stood up leaning against the wall waiting for his mother to speak. Hearing no words come out he spoke up.

"Mom?" He said.

'Sasuke how is Naruto?' She asked holding back the sounds.

"He is in emergency mom. What's going on?" He asked shifting himself.

'Sasuke I and your father will come over to discuss something with you and it concerns of Naruto.' She told.

Sasuke clenched his fists as he sighed closing his eyes.

"When?" He muttered.

'Two days from now.' His mother paused. 'Bye.' The phone hanged up.

Sasuke covered his eyes and looked at the sign seeing it was still in session. Sitting back on the seat he waited for another 2 hours.

-2 Hours-

The sign turned green and Sasuke stood up seeing a gurney brush past him. The doctor who checked Naruto looked at him and told the nurses to stop moving. Naruto lay there with his eyes closed as some object made his chest go up and down. Sasuke stared at the doctor for an answer as the doctor sighed.

"Uchiha-san… Uzumaki Naruto is right now in no condition to do anything at all. His brain is temporarily damaged due to the poison the person inserted in Naruto. It traveled through the blood stream reaching his brain and destroyed some of the brain cells. We saved him enough that he won't suffer in Alzheimer's disease. Most likely your comrade is brain dead right now. You can care for him at home if you like starting tomorrow but I advise you to be careful." That said the doctor left Sasuke in shock as he slumped to the floor.

-Naruto's Hospital Room-

Naruto lay in the bed with an IV in his right arm and with Sasuke holding Naruto's left hand in his own. Naruto opened his eyes staring at Sasuke with dull eyes. Sasuke sadly smiled at Naruto hugging him.

"The doctors say that you'll be alright in a few months." He cried.

Naruto gave no kind of reaction as he stared at the window. Sasuke just held Naruto when the visitor's time has ended. Sasuke left the hospital as he walked to his car. His phone rang and he answered the phone putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He answered.

'Sasuke are you there?' His mother called on the phone.

"Yes mom?"

'We came here early today so come over.' She asked making rummaging sounds on the background.

"S-Sure…. I'll come over in a bit."

'Alright bye.' His mother hanged up.

"Bye." He kept on driving.

"Great my fucked up father now appears." He groaned as he arrived in the parking lot.

Mikito heard the sound of the car pulling in looking at her husband in great worry. Fugaku held in a sigh glancing at the door. Sasuke entered dropping his bag on the floor carelessly and took of his shoes. Fugaku got up to give a greeting to Sasuke who growled at him walking upstairs to change his dirtied clothing. Back outside Fugaku sat back down while Mikito served some tea. Sasuke walked towards his mother giving some explanation before sitting in front of his guilty father.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Fugaku cried.

"How can I forgive you so easily dad! Naruto left me! He helped me through everything! He's broken because of you!"

"He'll be fine Sasuke. They said it will be months till he is back to his original self." Mikito told.

"Months! That's many times already. I can't take this anymore!" Sasuke stomped off.

"Sasuke, where are you going?!" Mikito called out.

"Out. Not that is your concern!" He shouted slamming the door in front of them.

"Sasuke!" Mikito was stopped.

"Let him be since it's my entire fault." Fugaku held his head in shame.

"Oh, Fugaku." Mikito had a worried face before cleaning up the table.

-Sasuke-

He held his cell phone putting on his speakers. He called Sakura who answered with concern.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah and hey do you know Neji's number?" He asked.

"Why? I'll call him up."

"I need a place to stay for the night."

"Stay at my place!" Sakura assured.

"Is it alright with you since you're a girl and your parents?"

"Yeah it's alright and my parents are on a business trip at Italy."

"Sure I'm coming over."

Sasuke hanged up the phone.

-Sakura's House-

"He's here!"

Sasuke drove up the parking space and walked to the door to see Sakura smiling.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hi?"

"Where's Naruto?" She looked to see Sasuke was alone.

"Don't want to talk about it." Sasuke mentioned while Sakura got a single clue.

"He is at the hospital isn't he?"

"Brain dead."

"What?"

"He's brain dead Sakura for all who knows how long!"

"Oh…. Noooo." Sakura cried.

"Do you have a guest room?"

"Yeah and I guess we'll meet Naruto tomorrow right?"

"Yes and I'll bring him home."

"No let him stays at the hospital since they might find a cure!"

"Alright and let's have a good's might sleep."

"Night Sasuke."

"Night Sakura."

Both teens went to the bedrooms and fell asleep.

-Next Day-

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke turned on the car driving to the hospital.

Sakura made some food regardless of the rules in the hospital.

-Hospital-

Naruto lay in his bed awake as the nurses around him did daily testing. His eyes were paled and showed nothing. The door opened and he cocked his head towards the noise. Sasuke entered the room and the nurses left leaving the three teens in the room. Sakura gave him the bag full of food and Sasuke opened it. He took out the food and looked at Naruto who sat up.

"Naruto time to eat." Sasuke told.

Naruto stared at him emotionlessly. Sasuke brought up the spoon to Naruto's mouth.

"Say Ahh." Sasuke demonstrated.

Naruto opened his mouth slowly eating the food till it was all gone. Sasuke then cried and Sakura stood there with a sad expression.

"Naru… Please come back to me." He cried holding the still blonde.

-Research Lab-

They began working on the antidote for Naruto and suddenly a doctor who treated Naruto jumped in joy.

"We found the cure!"

"Great Job Akito!"

"We need to be careful with this substance."

(I don't know much of medical stuff but Naruto definitely needs to come back)

"Right away!"

-Naruto's room-

Sasuke heard the door slam open and Akito entered holding a syringe.

"We found the cure!" He called out.

"Really!?" Sasuke left the room immediately to leave the doctors at work as they brought him to the operations room.

-Hours Later-

"Hope the cure works." Sasuke muttered holding his chin on his fists.

"It will since they are doctors for nothing." Sakura told drinking some soda.

"Hey can I have some." Sakura nodded giving Sasuke a cola.

The door opened and the doctor smiled at them.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"No longer brain dead and is currently asleep but…. He will be in coma afterwards for a full week recovery. See him next week and he'll be awake."

Sasuke jumped on the doctor muttering a thank you over and over again.

-Week Later-

Sasuke and Sakura dressed up and walked to the hospital due to the have no money on their hands. (Sasuke stayed at Sakura's) Arriving at the hospital they ran to Naruto's room to see Jiriya talking to Naruto.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Naruto smiled at him.

"Just fine." Naruto's voice was hoarse.

"That's good and well I and Tsunade will be on a trip."

"To where?"

"We are going to the whirlpool city."

"Mom's hometown?"

"Yeah and we'll be back since Tsunade had to get someone there."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Sasuke is coming over here."

"I'm already here." Sasuke entered.

"Sasu!" Naruto exclaimed bringing his hands out.

"Good thing you're back to normal." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"How is he?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Nothing much and he'll be off of school for a week and he's fine. Just some walking exercises." Right on cue a nurse entered telling Naruto it's his exercise.

Naruto groaned bringing him inside the room. He held the rails and started walking. He was too tired and tried again leaving him exhausted. Time passed and he was able to walk and they checked him out. Naruto sat in Sasuke's car sleeping as they reached the house. Fugaku stared at them with Mikito smiling at them. Sasuke opened Naruto's door waking up the blonde who saw the father.

"H-hello." He bowed.

"You must be my son's lover." Fugaku reasoned.

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused."

"I-It's fine." Naruto smiled. "I know it's your job as a father."

"Thank you for respecting that." Fugaku bowed.

"Well… Everything is settled and I and your father will leave as of tonight." Mikito mentioned.

(Rushed but well you know not much ideas flying around of family conversations)

-Later-

Mikito said good bye to Sasuke and Naruto. Fugaku hugged Naruto and apologized while Naruto forgave him. They had a small discussion of Naruto's condition and they had a good time. Sasuke and Naruto right now were asleep. Sakura came by and they had fun till Naruto was able to go back to school. Naruto kept up his work and it was time for the exams and everyone was cramming to study.

"Naruto here is some tea." Sasuke explained while Naruto study.

"Hey Sasuke do you know this problem?"

"Hmmm…. Find out what x equals and divide it too the fraction."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Need help studying?"

"Naw… I'm ready and well did Jiriya call you yet?"

"No not yet and I guess he is still bu-"The phone rang.

Sasuke went to get the phone while Naruto crammed on the work.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? It's me Jiriya."

"Oh, so when you coming back?"

"End of the week and can someone stay with you for a while."

"Sure but whom?"

"You'll see since you have exams right so just don't worry about it yet. We coming at Saturday and bye."

"Bye."

Sasuke walked upstairs seeing Naruto asleep. 'Looks like an angel.' He thought bringing a blanket over the boy. Next day was the exam and oh boy it was a long day.

-Next Day-

Naruto yawned waking up to see he was on the table. He took a shower and dressed up for school. Today was the finals and well he hated tests. Sasuke woke up early making breakfast.

Ding-Dong

"Naruto answer!"

Naruto shrugged opening the door.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi and it's almost time to go."

"Sasuke's making breakfast…. Want to join?"

"I'll be glad too." Sakura smiled and closed the door.

The house was old and had the living room next to the door and the door faced a gloomy hallway showing the phone. The kitchen and dinning right besides the hall. They all ate and walked to school.

-Konoha High-

Kiba saw the group and ran to them.

"Hey!" He waved his hands.

"Hi Kiba!"

"You ready for the exams!"

"Bring it on!" Naruto brought up a fist.

"Well here are the exam rooms."

Alphabetical Order

A-Ha: Room 102

Hu-T: Room 103

U-Z: Room 109

"Man we are so everywhere." Sakura huffed disappointed that she is all alone out of the group.

"It's okay Sakura-san since today is the only day for exams." Hinata reasoned.

"I guess." Sakura then remembered Shino

"Never mind I'm not alone!"

"Good to hear." Sasuke said with a smile.

"It will be all over before you know it!" Naruto exclaimed giving some hope in the group.

Groan

"Man no spirit!" Naruto called out with a gruff expression.

Ring!

"See ya guys!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke grabbed him.

"Come on!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto kissing him.

"Sa…. Sasuke we need to get to class."

"Naruto… I love you."

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too." Naruto kissed Sasuke back when they heard a shout.

"Oh shit Orichimaru!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"Wha-"Naruto and Sasuke entered the class.

Class started with Kakashi watching them. Everyone finished the exam earlier than everyone in the school. Naruto took a nap on his desk right beside Sasuke who just smiled softly. Lunch came by and everyone had a discussion. It kept on going as the whole schedule.

-Afterschool-

(Last Day of Exam)

"Bye Naruto!" Ino called out while Sakura told her to be less quiet.

"Hey see ya tomorrow Naruto." Sakura called hugging Naruto.

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke grabbed Naruto that waved at the group.

They drove home as Sasuke picked Naruto up.

"Sas…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed Naruto.

Sasuke licked Naruto's lips asking for entrance. Naruto slightly opened his mouth giving Sasuke some entrance. Sasuke tasted Naruto pushing Naruto against the hallway wall. Naruto groaned while Sasuke moves his body against Naruto's.

"Why here Sasuke?"

"Do you know how long I waited? That's 6 months plus 2 more months and now it's June."

"Ah… Please more." Naruto grinds his body more.

"Man Naru." Sasuke kissed Naruto more forcefully.

He grabbed Naruto's shirt throwing it to the floor playing with Naruto's pink nubs. Naruto held Sasuke moaning as Sasuke smirked putting his hand in Naruto's pants.

"Naruto… You want some?" He asked seductively.

"No… Ah, please."

Sasuke huffed and left Naruto in nude kissing him everywhere. Knowing of where they were he moved to the couch as he sucked Naruto. Naruto gasped holding Sasuke's hair in immense pleasure. Bobbing his head up and down Naruto screamed filling Sasuke's mouth with his seed.

"Ah, Sasu more now." He gasped kissing Sasuke.

He looked at himself seeing he had no sign of clothing on him. He growled at Sasuke who became confused.

"I'm always the first one naked aren't I?" He said while Sasuke laughed.

In a matter of seconds Naruto and Sasuke both lay naked on the living room couch. Naruto stood up and Sasuke sat in the couch as Naruto bends down sucking Sasuke off.

"Oh God…. Naruto…." He sighed and moved down to see Naruto's hole. Putting his fingers inside.

"Mmmm." Naruto breathes out on Sasuke.

Sasuke came and Naruto swallowed it all with some dripping down the side of his mouth. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap straddling him as Sasuke would feel pleasure through him as he grabbed Naruto's waist.

"Wai… Aaaaahhhhh!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke thrust himself inside of Naruto.

"Y-you're too quick." Naruto kissed Sasuke as the raven started speeding up.

"Naruto… You're so Nnnnn… fucking tight." Sasuke kept thrusting.

"Yes please harder faster!" After a few minutes the couch and themselves where covered in each others cum.

After having that they fell asleep only to wake up later in the night. They had dinner and Sasuke held perverted thoughts. You know what goes on after this but in their bedroom if you know what I mean. Now Naruto cuddled next to Sasuke putting his head on the boy's chest as they fell asleep peacefully.

-Naruto's Dream-

Naruto walked around his mind opening one door. He walked in to see a memory.

-Memory-

"Hey Mom! Dad!" Someone yelled holding a blonde baby.

"What is it?" Kushina walked out to see the boy.

"He popped and pee on me." The boy told making Naruto laugh as he watched.

"Oh baby Naru went poppy on big brother Kyuubi." Kushina giggled with the baby.

"Minato!" Minato ran outside seeing them.

"What?" He asked.

"Clean up little Naru and dinner will be ready." Kushina handed Naruto.

"Now Kyuubi you will move back to Iwagakure for a while to keep those grades of yours!" She yelled at the blond with red shades.

"Yea… Yea." Kyuubi told. "How long?"

"A long time till you are out of college!"

The boy Kyuubi groaned.

"That is a grand total of 15 years mom! Naruto is only one right now!"

"Naruto will see you."

"Fine when do I get going? Also who is there?"

"Your cousin Hikari will be there and well help your aunt take care of her."

"Why may I ask?"

"She is from your dad's side."

"So?"

Kushina whispered to Kyuubi's ear.

"I see."

"Come on dinner is going." She grabbed her son.

"Hey chibi!" Kyuubi called playing with the small baby.

-End of Memory-

Naruto held his breath. 'I have a brother!?' The dream ended. Naruto jolted up awake seeing the time was 3 in the morning.

"Naru? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked feeling the jolt.

"I'm okay…." Naruto laid back down snuggling on Sasuke's chest.

-Next Morning-

Sasuke woke up seeing the blonde angel under the blankets. (They are naked!)

Naruto moved in his sleep as Sasuke kissed Naruto. Today was Saturday and the phone rang. Sasuke answered the phone sitting up.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Well I'm here with two guests and Tsunade. We are about to be in your house in about 10 minutes."

"Okay."

"How's Naruto?" Tsunade asked from the phone.

"Asleep."

"Okay then bye." They hanged up the phone.

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke shook the blonde awake.

"Hm? What time is it?" Naruto rubbed his eyes facing Sasuke.

"It's about to be 9 and well Jiriya is coming here soon."

"Okay." He sat up exposing everything to Sasuke he blushed.

"Kyaah!" He screeched covering himself.

"Cute." Was the entire raven boy muttered.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on and let's get dressed." Sasuke and Naruto took a shower with kisses and well some occasional touching.

Naruto got out first putting on some clothes and so did Sasuke.

Ding-Dong!

-End of Chapter 13 Hopes-

Hello everyone and hope you liked the story! I know you guys wondered where Kyuubi was in the whole story right? Well the next chapter will be about him and the next person. Through out the story Naruto never mentioned family outside his parents. So here we go!

I'm sorry but I have no preview!

R&R!


	17. Family

Chapter 14 Family

Naruto went to answer the door but Sasuke told him that he wasn't fully dressed making Naruto blush.

"I'll get it." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke treaded the stairs sliding on the rail. He wiped his hair making it dry. He opened the door to see Jiriya and Tsunade.

"Hello."

"Hi." Tsunade greeted.

Tsunade had worn some jeans with a tight shirt exposing the top of her chest. She had her hair tied up and her brown eyes glanced at Sasuke. Jiriya suited a professional top with some casual khaki pants. Behind the couple was two people and one had red hair with some streaks of blond on his bangs with baggy pants and a tight metallic t-shirt. He had a large sack on his back and he had a tough guy attitude. The one next to him was a young female with black hair that ran past her shoulders. The blue eyes she had were paled beyond relief and she had a collared light blue t-shirt with tight jeans and her pink bag was carried by the red head next to her.

"Who are those two?" Sasuke pointed to the ones behind.

"You'll see and where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked entering the house.

"Upstairs and here." He pointed to the couch in the living room.

The strangers sat on the couch quietly while Tsunade and Jiriya sat besides them waiting for Naruto. Naruto ran downstairs recognizing the voices. He held a plain red t-shirt and some camouflage pants. He smiled at Jiriya and Tsunade walking to them. Sasuke puts down some tea leaving the elders to explain.

"Ahem. Naruto this will be surprising but you do have an older brother named Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widen and looked intently on Jiriya.

"Where is he?" He growled.

"I'm Kyuubi." The red head answered.

"But mom and dad never told me about him." Naruto reasoned.

"It's for his safety Naruto since he is the eldest son of the Uzumaki family also of your father." Tsunade told.

"Hey little brother." Kyuubi answered as Naruto was in deep thought.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 25." He paused.

"You?"

"I'm 17." Naruto answered looking at the quiet girl there.

"Oh I forgot you also have a cousin from you're dad's side." Jiriya pointed to the girl.

"Her name is Hikari and well she hadn't spoken since her parent's death when she was 3." Kyuubi told looking at Hikari.

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked.

"She's the same age as you… Or Naruto I think." Kyuubi looked at Jiriya and Tsunade.

"She just turned 17 since February." Tsunade mentioned looking at the silent girl.

"Can she give a hand gesture hello?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hikari say hello to them." Tsunade told as Hikari twitched a finger.

"Well have a family reunion." Jiriya and Tsunade told about to leave.

"Hey so they will live with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes since they are the last living members of the Uzumaki's."

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"Rest of the life and Hikari will attend the same school as you also Kyuubi got a job here to support there pay." Tsunade gave Kyuubi his I.D. card and some papers.

"Wait so who owns the company?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that is my job." Kyuubi answered.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"But how I mean…" Naruto fainted from shock.

"So what happened to her?" Sasuke pointed to Hikari who had her face down.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her. Hikari let's unpack our stuff." Kyuubi called out as the girl stood up walking behind the red haired boy.

Sasuke made breakfast and Naruto woke up minutes later helping out Sasuke. Kyuubi came out of his room and so did Hikari looking at them. Hikari held on her jacket walking besides Kyuubi.

"Want a bite?" Naruto asked.

"Sure since I'm starved! Hikari how about you?" The girl nodded sitting on a chair.

"She sure is the silent type." Naruto told as Kyuubi just smiled.

"So whom is your lover?" Kyuubi asked.

"It's me." Sasuke raised his hand.

Naruto choked on his drink and sipped again.

"So you two did it?" Naruto then hacked on his drink while Sasuke just open his mouth in shock.

"So you did or didn't?" He repeated eating with Hikari.

"Yes we did last night twice."

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Hikari smiled at Naruto and flicked his ear.

"Oww!" Naruto squealed.

"What the hell?!" Naruto rubbed his ear.

"Dumb ass." Kyuubi retorted.

"What you say?!"

Hikari smiled and looked at Naruto hugging him.

"She likes you." Kyuubi told to Naruto that hugged back.

"I love you too Hika." Naruto answered.

"…."

Kyuubi sighed and grabbed Hikari away sitting her down. Hikari had an angry face making her mouth open in protest. Kyuubi spoke to her and she would nod something like a 'no' crossing her arms. Kyuubi would just talk seriously and Hikari would just sigh and nod. Kyuubi smirked and ruffled her hair. They walked back to the dinning table and both had a serious face.

"Want to know what happened to her to make her silent?" Kyuubi asked as Hikari held on his shirt tugging it.

"If she doesn't mind." Naruto felt concerned of her mental instability.

"We talked through it. She'll be fine." Kyuubi grabbed the hand.

They all sat in the couch while Hikari looked at them. Naruto smiled back and gave some tea to her.

"It all started when she was 3 years old and she lived in the Iwagakure country. She had a whole family with parents to everything…."

-Flashback-

A small baby child ran around the house meeting her parents. She jumped up failing her arms all over the place. A boy with red hair stood besides her picking her up.

"Kyuubi where is little Hika!?" A mother called out.

"Right here and she are a bit hungry too." Kyuubi played with the child.

"Aww… Did you here how your brother is doing?" The woman called.

"Yeah and he is attending preschool like Hika will next year." He tickled the baby.

"Alright give me the young one and you do your homework." The mother grabbed her child soothing her.

"Fine." Kyuubi gruff walking to his room.

--

"Kyuubi where is Hikari!?" The mother yelled.

"Shut up!" A man held her neck with a knife.

"I'll find her!" Kyuubi ran to the top getting his leg shot.

"Hikari!" Kyuubi yelled to see the small child on top of the stairs holding a teddy bear.

"Hikari come here to big brother Kyuubi." He held his arms out.

"Aniki!" The small baby called out running down.

Kyuubi took hold of her and ran to the kitchen seeing his cousins parents tied up.

"Hana Oka-san!" Kyuubi felt something pointed behind his head.

"Give me the child and leave." The man called.

"No never!" He yelled kicking the man.

"Why you little!" He kicked Kyuubi down who held Hikari.

"Mama! Papa! Aniki!" Hikari yelled as Kyuubi held her tight.

"Run honey just run away and I'll see you later." Hana told softly to her child.

"Mama! Please come with me." Kyuubi in the background made the man unconscious.

"Come on Hika!" Kyuubi grabbed the baby.

"No I want to leave with mama!" Hikari cried when her father spoke.

"I and mama will always love you. We need to go honey and we'll meet some day." He turned to Kyuubi.

"Take care of our baby." He told as Kyuubi nodded.

"No mama!" A gun shot rang in the air.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Hikari yelled as Kyuubi ran outside gripping his shoulder that was bleeding.

"There are children!" "Bring them to emergency immediately!" "Right away!" "We caught the crook! There are two bodies in the kitchen with a bullet straight to the head." "How are the children!?" "Eldest has a shot to the shoulder and is stable." "What about the little girl." "Currently in Coma and is probably has mental damage." Was all the ranting between officers and medial specialist, as they looked frantically around the house for evidence.

-Hospital-

Kyuubi woke up to see he was in the recovery room of some sort looking around. He sat up seeing that he had his boxers on only. Touching his shoulder he winced to see it was alright. Hikari was no where to be seen and he started to panic. 'Oh. No where is she?!' He screamed in his thoughts to find a doctor enter the room.

"My boy you are up." He wiped his forehead.

"Where is Hikari!? Where is my baby cousin?" He asked frantically looking around.

"Calm down and please rest even though it's been a month."

"I slept for a month?"

"Yes and may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 12 sirs."

"I see and your cousin is coming here shortly but I have bad news to tell you."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I fear that she may never be able to talk again." Hikari entered faced down with a nurse besides her.

"Hika? Are you alright Hika?" He yelled the young girl.

She faced him with pale eyes and tugged his shirt.

"She may never speak again right?" Kyuubi looked at the doctors who shook their head.

"I'll take good care of you Hika." He smiled holding the small fragile girl.

"Is it permanent?"

"I guess she had a mental shock causing her to never speak again."

"But her voice box is still intact?"

"Yes but she can use if she can recover her shock." The doctor flipped through papers.

"Thank you." Hikari just stayed still and fell on to the side showing she was asleep.

-End of Flashback-

"Oh wow." Naruto looked at his cousin in shock.

"Naruto please." Kyuubi faced his cousin who played with the cup.

She looked up and smiled clapping her hands happily. She jumped up and smiled smacking Kyuubi in the back.

"Ooff." Kyuubi fell on the floor.

"Haha!" Naruto busted out laughing while Sasuke snickered.

Hikari looked at Kyuubi who rubbed the back of his head looking up with a smile.

"Come on let's play a game!" Naruto hollered.

"Hmph." Sasuke and Kyuubi grunted.

"…." Hikari kicked Kyuubi with anger on her face.

"I want to sleep." Kyuubi muttered.

Yawn.

Hikari jumped on Kyuubi falling asleep.

"Gah!" Kyuubi held Hikari putting her in the room.

"Let's rest." Sasuke mentioned.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up to hear Kyuubi on the phone. He dressed up since all day Sasuke and he went… He blushed shaking his head. 'Let's see what Kyuubi is doing?'

"Kyuubi?" He called out jumping down.

"Hey." He greeted back on the phone.

"Yes… Uh-huh and no…. What? Who!? Okay I'll be there." Kyuubi rushed in his room screaming something.

"Naruto keep an eye on Hikari and she has something to drink." He gave Naruto some powder.

"What's this?"

"Her medicine." He breathes. "Put it in an apple juice since she drinks it there only."

"Okay and where you are going?'

"Business calls!" He ran outside and started running.

"Hey do yo-"He sighed. "Never mind." He looked at the clock and saw he had 2 hours till they go to school.

"Everyone wake up!" Naruto shouted making breakfast.

"Mmmm… What is it? Naru?" Sasuke walked down seeing Naruto make breakfast.

"Time to eat!" Naruto called as he ran upstairs after setting up the table.

-Few Minutes Later-

Everyone other than Kyuubi sat on the table eating as they fixed themselves for school. Naruto gave Hikari her drink with the medicine inside.

"So you are coming to our school." Hikari nodded.

"That's great and I have a whole family with me!" Hikari smiled and kept on eating.

"…….." She heard a familiar sound outside and she stood up.

"Hikari?" Naruto followed seeing the same truck that crashed the car 8 years ago.

-End of Chapter 14 Family-

Phew I am so almost done with this story…. Just two more chapters and the epilogue! I know short story but hey my ideas for this chapter! Anyhow so hope you enjoyed! I definitely have a preview for the next chapter.

**-Preview Chapter 15 Screams-**

"**N… Nar… Naruto!" **

**--**

"**Nooo!" He yelled.**

**--**

"**Come back please don't leave me!" **

**--**

"**Who is going to run the business?" **

**--**

"**Dad?" Sasuke muttered.**

"**I have something to tell you?" Fugaku told.**

"**Naruto is…." **

**--**

**What the hell happened? Where's Naruto? Who is leaving? Is the Uzumaki family safe? The story is ending soon? Stay tuned for next time!**

**R&R!**


	18. Screams

Chapter 15 Screams

Naruto walked to see the same car that crashed 8 years ago and his eyes widen. He started backing away as Hikari looked at him. He held his head in fright and sat on the chair repeating a mantra of please go away. Hikari closed the door immediately locking it and stood at the door with a serious expression on her face. Sasuke walked up to Naruto holding him trying to calm him down. Suddenly the door banged open and the owner of the truck entered pushing Hikari to the floor making a thud.

"Heh, the little fucker is still alive I see." He pushed Sasuke away and grabbed Naruto who had a frightened face.

"Let go of him you jerk!" Sasuke yelled only to be knocked out.

Hikari tried to yell out but she had no voice running towards the man pushing him down.

"Why you insolent!?" He growled making Naruto fall to the floor banging his head.

He grabbed Hikari's neck and squeezing it as a gasp came from Hikari when she kicked the menace. Hikari coughed and wheezed as the enemy grabbed the unconscious Naruto running out side. He slammed Naruto inside and went inside turning on the engine and drove quickly only to find Kyuubi in front of him. Kyuubi turned his car to get out of the way and quickly saw his little brother as the truck slammed into the wall making a large impact. Naruto's body limped out the truck and Hikari ran over screaming.

"N…Nar…Naruto!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs and she sobbed making Kyuubi in shock. He rushed to check on Naruto and they called the ambulance immediately as Naruto was brought in emergency. Hikari held Naruto making her light blue dress dirtied with blood. Kyuubi pulled her back and looked at her with shock in his face.

"Did you just scream?" He asked as Hikari smiled.

"Y-yes a-Aniki." She whispered in a hoarse voice as Kyuubi held her tight.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked as Hikari explained everything.

"Come on Sasuke let's go to the hospital." Kyuubi answered.

"What? Why?" Hikari told him that he should just come.

-Hours Later-

After cleaning up and getting ready they walked to the hospital and Hikari brought Sasuke to a room. She opened the door to show Naruto with tubes all over his body.

"N-Naruto!" He yelled.

Seeing how dead he looked he screamed sobbing.

"Nooo!" He yelled.

He cried and held Naruto's limp hand in his own. The machine that showed Naruto's heart beat was steady showing not much change. Hikari fell to the floor and sobbed as she recalled being inside the hospital. She didn't want to be surrounded by the white walls and the erratic beeps of machines along with the smell of death lingering in the air. Kyuubi walked to Naruto's side with tears down the face while Hikari was just holding the blankets. Suddenly the heart line suddenly stopped as Hikari screamed.

"Doctor!" She hollered running out of the room.

"No, Naruto don't go please!" Sasuke yelled holding Naruto's hand.

Doctors rush inside the room quickly rushed to Naruto quickly treating him when he heard the monitor beep showing no signs of heart beat. Everyone stood in shock as Sasuke yelled holding Naruto's hand.

"Come back please don't leave me!"

Every doctor worked hard making Naruto's heart pump again. Sasuke was taken out of the room while Hikari started shaking.

"Hika?" Kyuubi called as Hikari covered her head shaking.

"No… I don't want him to go! No please don't leave!" Hikari hollered as Kyuubi hugged her trying to make her calm while Sasuke just went balling on his seat.

"He will come back right?" Sasuke said through his sobs.

"Yes he wills Sasuke he will." Kyuubi covered Sasuke as both younger ones cried.

(Isn't this an awing moment between younger ones!)

The door opened and a doctor came out with a mask taking it off. Sasuke stood up and looked at him waiting.

"We saved him and he is currently in coma."

Kyuubi sounded relieved when he heard the news as they entered the room. Naruto was free from most tubes and had an oxygen mask along with an IV on his arm. Kyuubi kissed his brother's forehead and smiled whispering an 'I love you'.

"Naruto please wake up soon." Sasuke whispered kissing the small frail hand.

"Aniki thank you for making my voice come back… Please wake up soon to hear it." Hikari said with a tear in her eye.

"Come on we have to go and…" A doctor entered during Kyuubi's talk.

"I will inform of you of his condition." The doctor answered as everyone nodded.

"We calculated the time of how long he will be sleeping and that will be at least 4 months. If it's going over that I'm sorry but we must pull the plug. However, he won't be able to walk much and his vocal will be out of tune but in time he will be able to move around and do things normally. His right arm has a crack in the radius bone but can be fixed by therapy. Now that is all my explanation and please be well." The doctor left leaving the three to think.

"I'll quit my job." Kyuubi answered.

"But you need it for the Uzumaki family since I'm too young to care for it. Also Naruto is in coma so you're the only one left of our family." Hikari explained.

"Don't you remember Auntie Shizune and she are related to us since she is my dad's cousin." Kyuubi mentioned.

"Yeah but do you know what's her number?" Hikari mentioned.

"Yeah I do and when Naruto's back I will come back."

"Who is going to run the business?" Sasuke asked.

"My aunt."

"Naw but hey Sasuke do you know how to run a business?" Hikari asked.

"Yes I do…"

"Great he should do it!"

"Hika he is not of our blood so Auntie needs to do it."

"But…"

"Fine."

With that they all left the hospital and traveled home getting a good's night rest.

-2 Months Later-

(Summer Time)

Sasuke was back in Suna for family business as he worked in his room. Hikari worked in her school and started communicating well with everyone. Kyuubi called their aunt and started working in the corporation. Sasuke wrote down some words leaning on his seat putting down his glasses.

"Man, I'm tired." He told to no one when his door was slammed open.

His father entered the room with joy on his face. He walked to Sasuke and sat himself down while Sasuke faced him.

"Dad?" Sasuke muttered.

"I have something to tell you?" Fugaku told.

"Naruto is…"

"Naruto is what? Naruto is what dad?!" Sasuke immediately panicked.

"If I told you that Naruto is awake and I have a ticket for you to get on board to Konoha would you go?" Fugaku smirked as Sasuke had his eyes widen.

"Oh My God!? Thanks dad!" Sasuke went to pack his things and was ready while Fugaku smiled.

"How long?" Sasuke told.

"He isn't awake yet but he is going to be in 5 hours which is not long since we have 3 hours to go to the hospital and also we are going to move back to Konoha with you." Fugaku told showing Mikito and Itachi with some bags.

-2 Hours-

Sasuke looked out to see the Konoha airport as he was ready to go. Fugaku stared at his child seeing that his own child seem to have acted like a 5 year old who is anticipating to get down and explore. Itachi sat next to his mother listening to the radio while Mikito being a housewife sewed some clothes together making a small blanket that was dark blue. Sasuke heard a sound indicating that they were already landing.

"Come on!" Mikito called out as Sasuke grabbed the bags running quickly to the butler who took the bags right away.

"So where to dad?" Sasuke asked as he was the driver while Fugaku was on the phone.

"We need to meet Naruto's brother at your house."

"Alright." Sasuke drove down entering the house to see Kyuubi watering the plants while Hikari just jumped up and started laughing.

"Gah! Hika get off of me!" He yelled pushing the small girl down. "Look I'm wet already!"

"You think I care Aniki!" Hikari poked her tongue out.

"Oh look Sasu Aniki is here!" Hikari called out while Kyuubi sighed.

"Oh you must be Aniki's mom and dad right?" Hikari asked the grown couple while Mikito smiled giggling as she ruffled Hikari's hair.

"Excuse me for my cousin's rudeness." Kyuubi apologized shaking their hands.

"I'm Naruto's older brother Kyuubi and this girl here is our little cousin Hikari." Hikari bowed while Kyuubi bowed as well.

"My, what respectful children." Mikito answered smiling.

"No need to be formal with us and you can call us mom and dad if you feel comfortable." Mikito hugged the two.

"You two have been going through difficult times and yet you stand up strong. If you're parents see you right now they would be proud of you." Suddenly tears prickled on Hikari's eyes.

"Th-thank you mom." Hikari stuttered while Mikito hugged her.

"I'll take her." Kyuubi took Hikari going back inside.

"Come on we need to meet Naruto." Sasuke told as everyone went inside the car.

"Hey you must be Itachi right?" Kyuubi asked looking at the Uchiha besides him.

"Yes and may I ask you a deep question?"

"Good ahead."

"Are you gay?" Everyone chocked on what Itachi asked.

"WH-what?" Kyuubi answered.

"Are you gay?" He repeated.

"Yes I am…. Why?"

"May you go out with me?" Itachi asked.

"Wait… WHAT?" kyuubi looked shocked while Sasuke and Hikari just giggled.

"Go out with me since you look pretty good." Itachi answered.

"Uh…" Hikari bumped his arm showing a mischievous smile.

"Sure I love to go out with you."

"Good." Itachi kissed Kyuubi on the lips.

"Hey I have to be the Uke!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Yup!" Everyone hollered.

"You too Hika." Kyuubi muttered.

"Hehe." Hikari just laughed.

"When is your date then?" Sasuke asked still driving.

"How does Saturday seems for you?" Itachi asked.

"Saturday at 5 seems just fine." Kyuubi kissed Itachi softly.

"You're a good kisser too." Itachi licked his lips.

"ITACHI!"

-End of Chapter 15 Screams-

Hello everyone and hope you are enjoying the story somehow? Anyways I'll be making the next chapter so please review! The next is the last chapter and then I'll have an epilogue!

**-Preview Chapter 16 Love-**

"**Naruto are you alright?"**

"**Sa…" Naruto muttered.**

**--**

"**Hey Aniki look at that!" Hikari pointed to the lake.**

"**Isn't it a good sight Naru?" Sasuke muttered.**

"**Yaoi!"**

**--**

**What happened to Naruto? How is everyone? Did they all have a great time? Where are they? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**R&R!**


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Hello people and how are you doing lately? I hope you have enjoyed my story… This is a great story I believe and I'm currently making 3 high school stories. Okay here is a preview!

Epilogue:

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Uchiha." A priest announced.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as Sasuke kissed Naruto.

"Love you." He whispered as Naruto replied by closing his eyes.

Hikari jumped up in the air and was held down by Gaara who is supposedly her boyfriend. Gaara nodded a 'no' holding her down. She pouted in her white laced dress and she was the maid of honor. Kyuubi well Itachi and he were both making out behind the food booth. Hikari smiled and ran to Naruto hugging him and congratulating him all the way.

"Thank you Hika." Naruto smiled and he had a dress on making him sort of blush.

"Why did I have to wear a dress?" Naruto questioned while Hikari giggled.

"Because you're the uke silly." Hikari slapped his back making Naruto gasp.

"Okay let's eat!" Sasuke announced to everyone and Gaara took Hikari to their table.

Everyone would cheer and have some fun doing some dancing and partying all night long. Hikari enjoyed having fun with the family and Naruto was the next person as heir to the family business. Itachi and Kyuubi adopted a child name Ryo who had the same character and looks from the couple. They married only a month before Naruto and Sasuke. What surprised them was that Naruto's genes made him easily have a baby. Sasuke and Naruto had a small child only a year later that was named Tsuki.

"Tsuki come here! Time for ice cream!" Hikari screamed out grabbing the small toddler.

"Stop giving her to much ice cream!" Naruto hollered cooking lunch.

"She'll eat whatever she wants like me!" Hikari poked out her tongue.

"Sasu! Hika is giving too much ice cream for the baby!" Naruto called Sasuke who grumbled of young kids and ice cream.

"Hika you know she can't eat much ice cream." Sasuke rubbed Hikari's head gently.

"I wonder why I'm living with you sometimes."

"You have no place to stay and you and Gaara are only 20 not even married. Itachi is with Kyuubi and they can't really take care of you. Naruto also offered to take care of you." Sasuke muttered while Hikari just held the small child.

"Fine no more ice cream since I always finish it." Hikari heard the door bell ring.

"Gaara!" Hikari gave Tsuki to Sasuke opening the door.

They kissed and Gaara smiled holding a bag of food.

"Occasion." Sasuke asked seeing bags of food.

"Today the first day you and Naruto met each other." Gaara told.

"OMG! Naruto!" Sasuke ran in to see Naruto giving a smile holding his stomach.

"You know what day it is today?" Naruto gave a nod while Sasuke ran inside his room relieved he made a gift.

"How many months are you Naruto?" Tsunade entered.

"The baby should be coming by these up coming weeks." Naruto rubbed his stomach tiredly.

"Come on what gender it is?" Gaara asked looking at his brother in law to be.

Gaara asked Hikari to be married just last week. Hikari caught the flower bouquet showing that she will be married soon.

"I don't know only Tsunade and Sakura know."

"Me too!" Hikari hollered.

"You what!?"

"I know but it's a surprise." Hikari hugged Tsuki hearing small even breathes giving it to Sasuke.

"She needs her nap time." Sasuke took his daughter upstairs tucking her to bed.

The house was filled with laughter and joy as people became drunk excluding Sasuke and Naruto and Hikari. Gaara was sleeping in their place that night and the party was over in a matter of hours. Naruto slept in the room with Sasuke soothing his small child. Tsuki had Naruto's tanned skin and light blue eyes. She had Sasuke's hair and facial features but she had Naruto's giddy character and hyper. The bossy attitude came in her words but a friendly Uchiha smile graced her face. Sasuke sang a small song that made he sleeps and he covered the baby with an orange blanket. He tucked next to Naruto whispering softly.

"Night Naru." He kissed his love's face making him smile.

"Love you too."

-End of epilogue-

Hey everybody and do you like my story? Then here is the end and more stories will be posted up shortly. Love you guys and bye!


End file.
